


Forgotten Gods

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Tumblr: imagine-loki, loki sigyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: What if THE ONE of millions of possible futures in which the Avengers win against Thanos was the one that ensured Loki fell from the bifrost that day - because the one person who could’ve stopped him wasn’t there? Sigyn.Keep in mind that Sigyn, or as I shortened this name at times to Siggy means victorious girl-friend or wife in Old Norse. So in other   words Loki and the others use it as a term of endearment for the reader. Also, Ostmen are what the Vikings called themselves, seeress is just as it sounds a prophet, Danelagh or Danelaw is England and Norrvegr is modern day Norway. The name Gyda mean warlike in Old Norse.





	1. Chapter 1

‘God she was so young, why did she have to be so young and why was it showing him that now was the time to remove her from the time line,’ Strange looked dishearteningly into the vision he was seeing.

A girl, or young teen actually, coming into her woman hood, long Y/H/C hair shimmering with light that spilled in between the golden columns, sprinting down the golden corridors of the palace itself, she was happy, smiling, Y/E/C orbs glittering with youth and curiosity. A beautiful golden shield strapped to her back bearing the insignia of the gods themselves, or more specifically one god. Dressed in leathers that looked dusty, as if she had been horseback riding recently. Unable to stop his own heart from breaking at the thoughts that he was about to destroy her world for the greater good, or Thanos would win. 

“Loki! No cheating,” the teen shouted while sprinting through the corridor, a mint green seidr misting over her hands, knowing that Loki was disguising himself to sneak up on her.

“I’m not cheating little Siggy,” Loki’ voice echoed in the air around her, stopping quickly and casting her own seidr to seek him out in the bright corridor full of columns.

The misty look of her own seidr tangling with his brighter green one that danced around with her own and the young woman strolled over to the column it came from, a young Loki peaking his black head out. The young god stepping out with a stupid smile plastered on his face because he couldn’t fake anything when he was around Y/N.

“You found me, took you long enough,” he smirked, Y/N stopping to look up at him, even at this age the fallen prince was tall.

“You cheated, and stop calling me Siggy,” Y/N blurted, “ if you are going to give me a pet name at least pronounce it right,” she finished poking her finger harshly into his chest making him take a step back while she scowled at him.

“I will use whatever pet name pleases me and there is no fair play in war little shield maiden,” he retorted unfazed by her accusations and daring to turn his back to her, stupid move on his part prompting Y/N to leap onto his back pushing him on the ground.

Proudly the young woman sat on his shoulders while the young man stayed on his stomach, leaning over so that she was face to face with him, muddy boots on each side of his head and smirking with a bright sparkle in her eye at her accomplishment. Filling him tense and automatically calling her seidr to hold him in place, reaching down her hand to in front of his face.

“Give it back,” Y/N began, Loki peering into her leather wrapped hand.

“Give what back,” he smirked trying to turn to look up at her, seidr holding him in place, knowing he could get free but was afraid of hurting her.

“Come-on! You where the one who gifted it to me,” the young woman seemed to wine slightly, hitting him on the shoulder with the out stretched hand, “don’t make me start whining, because I know how much you loathe it. Or better yet! I’ll go tell Thor that you secretly love his newest trick he came up for distracting the enemy. What was he calling it? Dead fish? NO! I remember!”

“Siggy! Don’t you dare!”

“GET HELP,” she blurted excitedly, before a beautiful golden handled short sword appeared in her hand, it’s silver blade glittering from the light the golden corridor was casting, sheathing it before jumping to her feet and jerking Loki up.

‘Damn, she’s a strong young woman also. She will put up a fight,’ Strange continued to assess, watching Y/N pull on Loki’ long coat to tug him down and place a kiss on his cheek, a blush rising up as he locked his arm in hers to walk down the corridor.

“I care for you little Siggy, have I ever told you that,” Loki spoke both walking slowly down the corridor.

‘How do I get her away from him without Loki knowing it was me? I need to act fast, there’s not enough time,’ the sorcerer fretted at the vision, he could hear Tony, the kid and the others speaking of a plan. He had to hurry this was the only way, Loki had to fall from the Bifrost, and she was the one thing from preventing it.

“I know, or else you wouldn’t put up with me chasing you around the palace,” Y/N spoke snapping Strange out of his inner turmoil to look back to the two love birds.

“You know what I mean dove,” Loki echoed, looking down to the young woman both looking at each other like star crossed lovers, which actually they were from all the bits of information Strange had been gathering through all the visions.

Y/N smirked up at Loki, they both had a feeling what this was, but didn’t want to admit it, they where still young, still in there prime, and they were Asgardian after all, centuries of life to live, more than that of the mortals. The aging of a god was slower, so they had decades, centuries before having to truly decipher their fillings, right? Loki was several decades old, while Y/N was younger than the raven haired prince, but that didn’t matter to her, he was kind to her, gave her gifts, sat quietly and wasn’t afraid to spar with her like Thor who treated her like a fragile doll. Though that could be because her father threatened Odin with war if he caught Thor fighting her like one of the warriors on the grounds, but nothing was said of Loki.

“Loki,” bellowed Thor’ voice, good lord, even now he was as big as a house Strange caught himself thinking as he came into the picture, maybe this was his opportunity.

Loki rolled his eyes before he looked away from Y/N to his overly excited and sweaty brother who looked several decades younger.

“What,” Loki snipped, allowing his irritation to show as he approached.

“Mother sent me to find you two. It’s time for dinner,” Thor began before Y/N cut him off.

“She’s afraid you and those warriors three want leave anything for us or Lady Sif like the last time, remember? Before we made it back from our ride…,” she smirked, trying to continue but Thor cut her off.

“I told you I was sorry,” he seemed to whine, “but the cooks prepared more.”

“That is not the point, you made us wait,” Loki bit out, still holding Y/N’ arm tightly in his.

“You two better get cleaned up,” Thor spoke, changing the subject and immediately going back the way he came, his ego a little more deflated.

“I will go…,” Y/N began, moving to pull her arm out of his but Loki held her put.

“No, use my chambers, I insist,” he admitted, tugging her to follow to his chambers.

“The guest are…,” she began but allowed him to continue to lead her.

‘Oh come-on,’ Strange thought to himself impatiently, wanting the two to hurry up, not sure he could follow through with it if he had to watch anymore of this young romance blooming.

“Not fit for you, my lady,” Loki smiled down at her, blush rising up in her cheeks once again but Loki knowing better than to draw attention to it for fear of being cut.

“Ok,” she finally lamented as they paused at what he guessed was Loki’ quarters.

‘Now’s the time,’ he thought watching the chamber doors open, Y/N stepping in and the doors shutting.

Turning to walk back towards the bath, shedding her sword and shield to place them on the chase that sat just in the doorway she couldn’t help but to think of a bright future, one filled with Loki oddly enough. Toeing her muddy boots off outside of the baths before opening the door to step in.

A sinking filling taking bated breath as she emerged into a field of grass, a cliff in front of her and the ocean beyond that, a Midgardian landscape. Heart thudding loudly while calling her seidr to turn and look around the open field, alone utterly alone and preparing to call out to Loki.

“For what it’s worth,” a man’s voice began remorsefully at her back where the cliff was and spinning ready to fight.

“I’m sorry,” the sorcerer finished, stepping forward to keep her from calling out to anyone, it was all Strange could do at the moment to keep Heimdall from discovering what he had done.

“Where, Lo…,” Y/N began, almost in a panic realizing the sorcerer was more powerful than she was at that moment in her life.

“I’m sorry, it’s to save Midgard, it has to happen,” the sorcerer continued, taking her seidr so he could come closer, watching her stumble back on her ass, reaching back for the dagger she kept there, the dagger that wasn’t there now.

“Why does it need saving,” she whimpered watching him come closer, stopping inches from her splayed legs to kneel.

“You’ll understand when it’s all over, I have to leave you here, but not for long, I’ll come back for you and make it right. I’m sorry I don’t have time to explain,” he continued, moving to reach out to her, but that was a mistake.

Quick to her feet, Y/N kicked Strange in the face on her way, turning to run across the field to gods knew where, but hoping to get far enough away to call to Heimdall. A burning ring around her ankles told her that it may not happen as she was jerked into the dirt, flopping over to her back, calling her seidr, a burning pain shooting through her body while she forcefully called it back. Seidr hitting the sorcerer in the chest to unwrap the burning hold his own had on her ankles, but Y/N had exhausted herself to call it back and collapsed to the crushed grass.

“I’m sorry, it want be long, I will be back for you,” was all he could think to say to the young woman while looking down at her exhausted body, blood trickling from her nose and mouth.

Tear rimmed eyes looked up at him in anguish, questioning why her, throat bobbing as she tried to swallow around the lump he figured was forming while trying to sit up but failed. How could he do this, he thought, his heart finally shattering to thousands of shards as he knelt next to her, calloused hand pushing the sweat matted hair from her forehead to take her memories, permanently. Hoping that the place his vision had showed him to drop her was the right one because there was no time to know for sure. It would be a harsh life with the Ostmen if he wasn’t able to get through to his past self to retrieve her and hold her in the Sanctorum.

“I’m so sorry,” was the last words he would speak to her.

* * *

Sitting up in darkness, slightly chilled and alone in the middle of a field of grass, wondering how she got there before hearing something the left. Getting to bare feet slowly to look in the direction of the noise spotting several men clad in furs and one holding a light aloft. This wasn’t right was it?

“Where did you come from beautiful one,” the one holding the light asked, his voice though gruff had a kind tone to it, stepping forward and flanked by the others, three in all.

“I don’t know,” Y/N answered boldly, her own voice sounding alien due to the language she used, their native language, standing her ground as the one who spoke stopped, holding the light so they could all see each other clearly.

Looking the men up and down, noting their dress, finding a familiarity in the cloth that covered them and the furs that laid across their shoulders, weapons strapped to their sides, one at the back even carrying a shield who looked to be the oldest of the group and even their beards had a familiarity all their own. The one with the light seemed to be the youngest, towering over her, but the way he stood told her that he commanded authority. Lastly, the other looked to be middle aged, but cocky, something that she noted in the leering look he fixed her with.

“The seeress told us that the gods would send us a gift. Did the gods send you here,” the man spoke, daring to reach out to take her chin in his rough hand.

Continuing to take in their appearance, the word Ostmen echoing through her memory that didn’t seem to return anything but that word and a slight pounding to her skull when attempting to recall more. The one with the light taking advantage of her semi-addled state to tilt her face this was and that, even holding her chin up slightly to look at her un-marked neck.

“What do they call you,” the man asked her, his stature not much taller than her own, but he was bulkier, something about his bulk remined her of someone, but who, and forcing herself to focus to take a step back.

“I don’t know that either,” she admitted eyeing them all still unsure if they were a threat or not but having the filling she could take care of herself, reaching to the small of her back on instinct and wrapping her hand around the cold metal handle that resided there.

The one holding the torch continued looking at her closely, nothing marked her as a slave, a wife or claimed war prize. The young woman’s build telling them she was well taken care of and could very well protect herself if the need arose. Her leathers looked to have been meticulously fitted to her by someone that had fretted over details, from the laced sides of the pants to the shoulders that sported metal guards depicting something out of myth. The stature of her young adept body telling him that she was possibly a shield maiden but not sure of what clan she originated having never seen any with her features around, almost a goddess like appearance to her hair and eyes that danced in the fire light beautifully. The dried blood on her face standing out making it a disgrace that she was made to bleed.

“Then allow me to take you to the seeress, maybe she can help,” the man offered, holding out his hand and watching the young woman step back and drawing a beautiful gold and silver dagger, a snake engraved in the fuller.

“Easy little one, I’m not going to hurt you,” he spoke, making sure to show that he wasn’t going for any weapon and allowing her space, forcing the other two back.

“Our camp is below this ridge, back that way,” the man explained, hinting out to the faint light that she now noticed, continuing to hold the dagger close in one hand while her free hand went to her hip to rest on the push dagger that …. someone important had given her.

“Where am I,” she asked cautiously, something telling her to get her bearings before the fight.

“Danelagh,” he responded, the men still staying relaxed as not to provoke her, if she was what the seeress spoke of then they wanted no part of the fight that resided in her.

“Danelagh,” she asked, trying to remember where that was exactly, head beginning to ache but staying focused on the three.

“Yes, a successful outing I may add, and we return to Norrvegr shortly,” he informed her gently as if speaking to a child, one that began to cautiously inch around the group to glance quickly in the direction of camp.

“The seeress, they down there,” she asked, nervousness threatening to show itself snapping attention back to the men, more particularly the one who stood behind the torch bearer and was inching towards her.

The one with the torch turning on the man who had been eyeing her like a piece of meat, moving towards her. The torch wielder not making a sound as he drew his sword to knock the man on his ass.

“If she is who the seeress spoke of the gods themselves will strike us down,” the torch bearer bellowed at the other that laid sprawled out on the ground and turning back to the woman.

“She is nothing special! Look at her! Little shield maiden is shaking in fear,” the one on the ground spat back hinting to the young woman who looked worriedly at the group.

“Then go for her, find out what happens,” the one with the torch spat.

Features hardening the moment the man stepped forward, drawing his sword, but by then it was too late. The young woman, despite her larger stature for a shield maiden of their clan was lithe on her bare feet, grabbing his blade with her gauntlet protected hand to jerk it free and shoving the dagger into his skull. The moment over in a matter of seconds as the Ostmen slumped to the ground dead. Turning to the other two with blood dripping from the dagger and standing at the ready.

“Cunt,” the old man with the shield spat at the dead body, kicking it on his way to step in front of the young woman, towering over her more so than the torch holder and sizing her up before looking back to the other.

“Still a little runty, but then again still young,” he grunted before making a wide birth of her and hobbling down to the camp leaving the woman to puzzle after him and the torch wielder still puzzling over her.

“You are a scrappy little thing aren’t you,” he observed as he got closer, sheathing his sword, moving around her like the one with the shield, pausing less than a few feet from her, but far enough should she attack he had a chance at protecting himself.

“Care to join me, little warrior? Or should I call you Gyda? It will be awfully lonely out here when we leave, and the people of this land may not take to well to a lone shield maiden should they find you,” the man commented, watching her with a cautious smile, reaching back towards her cautiously and motioning down the hill.

“If I am to be called Gyda, then what do I refer to you as,” she asked, stepping forward, dagger still in her hand but at her side so he couldn’t take it easily.

The man cocking his head at how proper she spoke, it was odd to his ears, seeing as only nobility and certain others spoke that way, leaving him questioning what the seeress had been shown and had refused to speak off till he brought her before them.

“Bjorn,” the man responded, watching as the young woman carefully made her way down the hill with him.

Gyda sensed no hostility, perhaps quite the opposite when accompanying him to the camp, staying close once they entered, sure to take in her surroundings while stepping down to the shoreline, and the man hinting out to a ship on the water as well as a small boat beached on shore.

“Have a seat, it’s safer for you on the ship,” he hinted, Gyda turning to notice that a crowd of men had gathered to watch what was taking place and Bjorn shedding all his weapons before motioning her to take a seat in the boat and wading ankle deep to push it off.

“The seeress,” she questioned, following her gut and getting into the boat at his prompting, noticing how young and lithe he looked compared to the others now that he was devoid of his bulky weapons and garments, was he a leader of some sorts?

“In Norrvegr, where I am to take you,” he spoke the moment the boat was shoved out into the water and jumping in to grab the paddles.

“You said. What, why the ship, why….,” she was beginning to ramble, her head aching worse at the thoughts of what laid ahead and the attempts at retrieving memories at the same time, causing her to squint at the one in front of her, his form felt as if it was trying to drag out the memory of another that was young, lithe, another with emerald eyes that sparkled with a golden light.

“My men are wonderful at their profession, but I do not trust them with women they do not know, you will rest better there, it seems you have not had a good day,” Bjorn admitted to Gyda who was squinting at him, sheathing the dagger and rubbing between her eyes in an attempt to clear her head.

“No, I don’t believe I have,” she admitted looking up to realize that they were at the ship, and Bjorn stood, hand outstretched once more to help her to her feet and onto the ship.

Carefully Bjorn helped Y/N step on board, swiftly following behind, barking harshly to the ones stationed on board to step back and ordering another to go gather the men to leave while directing her below decks.

“My quarters,” he informed as they entered a room illuminated by a single candle, but she was able to see perfectly oddly enough, looking at the meager furnishings, a small bed, chair and what looked to be a chamber pot.

The light touch that caressed over her armored shoulder had her spinning on Bjorn who quickly stepped out of the way managing to relieve her of both daggers and forcefully sit her on the straw mattress. Holding tightly to the struggling young woman, it was all he could do to keep her in place, the young woman stronger and quicker than any other, man or woman, he had come up against.

“Please my goddess! I’m not going to hurt you! I don’t wish to bring down the wrath of the gods themselves by hurting you,” he ordered her, and she finally stopped fighting, chest heaving and the plate of armor that resided their glittering in the light, a divot where an insignia had been.

“The seeress was very clear, and I trust everything that she tells me,” he admitted, watching the candle light catching her eyes.

“Beautiful goddess of Asgard,” she heard Bjorn speak under his breath while he studied Y/N.

“Asgard,” Gyda asked puzzled, the word trying to conjure something, but nothing came of it, the look on Bjorn’s face telling her that he didn’t mean to speak out load.

“Yes, Asgard. Have you never heard of it,” he puzzled down at her as he released her to stand to his full height.

“No, what is it,” she questioned.

‘God what have I done,’ Strange admitted, looking to be sure that the right man found her, the one that would keep her safe till his now past self could retrieve her.

It still made him sick, of all the possible out comes this had to be the one that would drive Loki fall and found himself hoping that for once his powers where correct in the path it showed, sacrificing this young woman’s life, possibly wellbeing to bring down Thanos. But he couldn’t win, Thanos needed to be defeated, it was to save billions, it was for the greater good. He would have to be the one to bear the consequences if this came back to bite them all in the ass. Hoping when he made it back to fetch her, to hide her in the Sanctorum, to return her to Loki that he hadn’t turned her into a monster, another to defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where we see what causes Loki to turn against members of his family & realm. We will get back to the reader in the next chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> NOTE: Skuld (the name possibly means “debt” or “future”) is a Norn in Norse mythology. Along with Urðr (Old Norse "fate”) and Verðandi (possibly “happening” or “present”), Skuld makes up a trio of Norns that are described as deciding the fates of people & gods. Skuld appears in at least two poems as a Valkyrie.

Fidgeting with his hands, Loki couldn’t look at anyone in the court, which consisted of Odin, Frigga, Thor, & the guards present when he walked to his chambers to find Y/N when she hadn’t met to accompany him to the dining hall. He could fill all eyes on him, Thor trying to get his attention in hopes of speaking to him when he noticed Loki shook. Cringing slightly when the large doors to the throne room banged open announcing that Lyall entered with his personal guard.

“Where is she,” he bellowed, starting for Loki but the Einherjar acting quickly kept him back, Loki finally looking up to show red swollen eyes.

“Calm yourself General Lyall! My son would do nothing to hurt Y/N & you know it,” Odin shouted back, stepping down the dais, Gungnir in hand, clothed in riding clothes, and stopping in front of the distraught general who glared down at the young god.

“You were right,” Lyall directed to Odin, “I should have pushed her to seek Thor as a mate, not this spineless…”

“ENOUGH! YOU WILL NOT COME INTO MY COURT AND ACCUSE MY SON OF A CRIME HE DID NOT COMMIT,” Odin roared, the entire throne room quieting.

Tuning out the bickering between the two immortals, Loki replayed the events leading up to Y/N’ disappearance thinking maybe he shouldn’t have played so cruelly with her taking the sword while they spared under the old willow sure to stay out of sight should Lyall catch them.

_“Do not cheat Odinson,” Y/N had laughed drawing the dagger he had gifted her the previous week when she agreed to court him._

_“I will do no such thing; besides I have a gift for you Sigyn,” he had boasted proudly stepping forward._

_A short sword appearing in his hands, silver blade carved with knot work down the fuller, golden pommel that sparkled with running wolves set with ruby eyes, handle twisted with dark green and mint green leather, meant to look like their seidr intertwining._

_“What is this,” Y/N breathed sheathing the dagger behind her back to cautiously step forward awe struck by the beauty of it._

_“Yours,” Loki smiled holding it out & hinting her to take it._

_“It is beautiful,” she breathed taking it gently looking it over, looking over her shoulder when its eloquent leather and fur scabbard appeared on her back._

_“Not as beautiful as you,” Loki breathed, earning a smirk from Y/N knowing how much she hated and laughed at expressions of love but knew she would say nothing if it came from him._

_Stepping closer to stand before Y/N watching her look the blade over, taking a quick step the moment, she swung it so that the blade would sing, attesting to her skill, & smiling when she looked at him pleased._

_“Thank you love,” she had breathed, her pet name for Loki, one only uttered in private, making a tingle run his spine._

Even now when it seemed the room was going to Hel around him Loki couldn’t stop the shiver that traveled his spine to wake him up, he had to find her, they whoever they were couldn’t have taken her far. Y/N would have put up a fight, no a battle, something that someone even Heimdall had to notice, but sadly had seen nothing. Finally deciding it best to make it known he intended to find her even if he died in the process, it would be better than walking Asgard without his little Siggy.

“A guard. Grant me a guard to travel over the realms to find her,” Loki blurted over the ruckus, it was evident he had joined the conversation & interrupted an argument that had transpired between Thor & Lyall.

All attention turning to the young prince who realized Thor was directly to his left, between him & Lyall who glared at him. Lyall gasping like a fish, eyes filled with hate & face going red the moment he prepared to curse Loki once more.

“No Loki! I forbid it,” Odin snapped, attention turning the old god king wearing battle armor that he wasn’t earlier.

“Whoever has taken Y/N is after one of you & I can’t allow that, I will go with the….,” Odin began but Loki started forward, ignoring Lyall and Thor.

Frigga stepping forward to stop her distraught son, even drawing a blade to push Lyall back & daring him to touch Loki who was blind to what was happening around him.

“Please, don’t make me sit here like a helpless child! Let me help,” Loki pleaded, tears threatening to spill.

“No Loki, you’ve helped enough, leave me to deal with it,” Odin spoke under his breath at his youngest, making him draw away as if being struck through the heart with an arrow.

The recoil from Odin had Frigga & Thor both starting for Loki, hoping to comfort him, but Lyall had other plans. The old grey headed god sprung for Loki, the younger god not having the want to too protect himself and welcoming death that the old god offered.

“I trusted you with my last piece of Skuld,” Lyall bellowed, gauntlet claws biting into the young man’s throat & Loki doing nothing to stop them from cutting into his flesh.

“Y/N loved you! How could you let someone take her! Maybe Thor would have been a better suitor! At least he would have protected her,” the old man spat, saliva hitting Loki in the face while refusing to fight. Leaving it to the guards who were finally able to pull him off, Odin’ bellowing to stop him, followed by others became back ground noise.

The last accusation cutting deeply into his dying soul, the sound of thunder sounding in the distance to hint at Thor’ anger of the situation. The guards having pulled Lyall off while Thor rushed forward to get Loki to his feet attempting to comfort his younger brother only to be attacked by Loki with shouts of, “where were you!”

“Where were you,” Loki yelled once more in Thor’ face, Lyall’ words still eating at him the old god drug away & the remaining guard trying to pull the two brothers apart, Thor preparing to swing Mjolnir.

The soft yet firm hand of Frigga grabbing Loki to pull him away from Thor the queen mother placing herself between the two sternly, glaring the enter court down that had gone quiet. Her younger son’ grip on her forearm light so not to hurt her, while her oldest immediately dropped the war hammer & nodded to his mother in apology. Frigga turning to Loki, a sad smile on her face, the usual liveliness of her eyes gone & replaced with despair.

“To your chambers. Now,” Frigga ordered, nodding to Loki to go of his own volition, releasing her arm leaving without a word, sure to keep his head down while passing the struggling & cursing Lyall.

The walk down the corridor to his chamber felt like a death march, all eyes on him, pitying him like a child, he hated it, he needed to find Y/N so that he could walk with her proudly on his arm, showing her all the love & attention she was worthy of. Not to mention all the love he needed from her to endure this situation. Having reached his doors sooner than expected, looking up to them dumbfounded pondering on how they worked.

The yelling at the opposite end drawing his attention from the direction he had come, they were all in the throne room. Heimdall was watching the Bifrost, with no word of not allowing Loki to leave, surely no one had made that command yet, or at least hoped he hadn’t seen it.

All he had to do was think & he was standing in the golden room of the Bifrost, turning to his left to see Heimdall, looking back at him, even his suit of armor & eyes looked dim.

“I’m sorry my prince, but the queen has told me you are not to leave Asgard,” the tall god spoke, holding tightly to his sword that rested on the floor & looking down at him.

“Please, you must! I can’t sit in my chambers & do nothing,” Loki stepped forward & began to plead, but Heimdall shook his head in an effort to drive the point home.

“I am truly sorry,” Heimdall began, stepping down from the podium & starting towards Loki.

“You should be,” the young prince deadpanned, causing the taller older god to stop in his tracks knowing exactly why he said it.

“Prince Loki….,” Heimdall began once more, but watching darkness come to the young god’ features, something that he hadn’t seen the like of since Hela.

“You see all! Do you not!? Yet **you** didn’t see who took her! My Siggy! My Y/N! She was mine! And now some dark force has taken her & no one will allow me to look for her,” Loki snarled, evident he wasn’t done, a lone tear slipping.

“Everyone expects me to wait like a good boy! To obey like Thor would, to not question them & stay put! But I cannot! SO, if you refuse to help me get through the realms then I will find another way,” Loki snarled, turning quickly to storm out of the room.

“The only other way off of Asgard is dark magic prince! Is that a price you are willing to pay,” Heimdall shouted after him, the young god spinning in the doorway, the older god watching the darkness surface once more before answering.

“For Y/N? I would never question it,” he spoke eerily calm, turning without another thought to vanish to his chamber.

Thankfully that day, everyone seen fit to leave Loki in his room, standing in the doorway to his baths, holding to the short sword & running his fingers delicately along the blade. He had ventured to Nidavellir himself to speak with the hateful dwarves about having the weapon made, & what a Hel of a trip that was. Vowing to only go back if Y/N wished it or accompanied him, she knew how to handle the heathen dwarves, though there weren’t many of them left.

Fresh grass, fresh as if being crushed under a horses hoof, making him look out the window in the bath, out to the field & the old willow.

_“Loki Odinson are you following me,” a young voice asked, closing his eyes to see a very young, Y/N halting her horse when she realized he trotted after her._

_An even younger man than he was now, ridding after the little Y/H/C headed girl that had been brought to the palace after her mothers death to be taught by Frigga & raised there because her father was the general over Asgard’ armies. Having been quartered a corridor over from his very own._

_“I am not, Y/N Lyallsdóttir,” he deadpanned, halting his mount next to hers, noting how the young girl commanded control over the massive animal that was bigger than his own._

_“I happen to be ridding in this direction & thought that you would like some company,” Loki smiled, nudging his mount forward & her own following without prompting._

_The two riding in silence until Loki found his voice to ask how she liked staying in the palace & scolding himself for how stupid the question sounded when he voiced it._

_“It is OK, but I prefer the hillside, a lot of open areas & you don’t fill like everyone is crowded around you,” the little goddess responded looking at him while they rode side by side though the open meadow, riding towards the water’s edge._

_“You lived in a fort, how is that better,” Loki asked, scrunching his nose up at the idea of living in close proximity with that many warriors, but immediately regretted it._

_“I was a fortress Odinson, not a fort, Norns if you are going to insult someone at least do it appropriately,” she snapped, kicking her mount into a trot._

_Loki you idiot he scolded himself, you just run her off, you need to do something._

_“WAIT! Y/N! WAIT,” he shouted, kicking his horse harder than he meant causing him to rear slightly before taking off._

_“Wait, I’m sorry, I meant nothing by it,” he immediately began to apologize & grovel next to her._

_“As you should be,” Y/N spoke hatefully, but when turning to look at Loki with tears welling._

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, please let me make it up to you, don’t cry,” he pleaded thinking of the ass chewing he would get from his mother not to mention her father._

_“Don’t flatter yourself Odinson, there not for you,” she snapped, looking down at the pendant around her neck, the symbol of the fates that resided over gods & mortals._

_“That belonged to your mother,” Loki questioned, Y/N finally meeting his gaze with a quiet sniffle tears still rimming her eyes & shaking her head yes._

_“I’ll leave give you some time…,” he began, pulling on the reigns to pull the horse’ head to turn & leave._

_“Stay,” came a small voice behind him, halting the animal & backing it up next to her._

_Y/N looked lost to him & far from the confident girl that sat attentive with he & Frigga during their lessons. That was when Thor wasn’t acting up, Frigga eventually having enough & running him off._

_“How about we take a seat under the willow across the water,” Loki hinted to the large willow that branches touched the ground & over looked the palace._

_Nodding her head yes, Y/N hinted for him to lead the way nudging her horse to follow through the water that reached up to the animals chest but was easy travel. Once at the tree he made sure to dismount first to hold her horse, noting how large the animal was & leaving him pondering how she got on since her head barely reached the beast’ shoulder. Hinting for her to follow under the willow, knowing the horses wouldn’t go far & surprising her by conjuring pillows to sit on._

He had to find her, there was no question to it, & if it was to be dark magic then he would seek it out & pay what ever the price would be to assure Y/N was safe, that she was in his arms one last time.

* * *

Day in, day out, Loki stayed locked in his chambers, so everyone thought, truthfully he was busying himself with finding ways to the other realms. Refusing to eat, refusing company & refusing to speak with even Frigga. Thor venturing into speak with Loki, actually breaking the door with Mjolnir, and in no time the two where snarling at each other’s throats like blood thirsty wolves.

“Stop this! No good can come from this,” Thor bellowed, knocking the stacks of spell books & the like over with the hammer, causing Loki to launch himself at Thor.

He didn’t care, didn’t care that Thor was his brother, his blood, he had no right to tell him what price he should pay to find Y/N, his Y/N. Choking the bigger god to the marble, a dagger to his throat, threatening to spill blood, a hammer coming to hand, all paused by the loud voice of their mother echoing through the chamber and guards rushing in but not daring to touch the princes.

“STOP THIS NOW,” Frigga ordered, Loki looking to his mother for the first time in a week, her hair didn’t hold the same luster, her eyes looked red, almost lifeless, & her usually beautiful elegant clothing replaced with drab dark colors.

“I…,” Loki stammered, looking down to Thor immediately drawing the dagger away in disgust, pushing to his feet & looking between the two as if he was appalled by what was happening.

It had felt as if he was watching the battle with his brother from the sidelines, not in control of his own body, like a man possessed. Trying to calm himself after realizing what he had almost done, looking to Thor who had gotten to his feet & standing with their mother. Their mother who had noticed all the books, & more notably the dark grimoire that sat on a stand obvious it was being read.

Frigga lost her breath the moment she spotted the dark book, immediately pondering how he came across the damned thing, glaring at Loki before turning to the guard.

“Everyone out,” Frigga ordered, the guard looking at her as if they didn’t understand what she said.

“OUT! ALL OF YOU but for Loki,” she shouted, unable to keep her temper in check.

Patiently she waited for the room to clear of all but her youngest son, the door to room clicking shut sounding like a nail in a coffin being drove home. Stalking to the book, Frigga shut it with a slam, grabbing it in both hands & throwing it to the floor to set it ablaze with seidr to destroy it.

“NO, I found a way,” Loki shouted, starting towards her, the deathly glare she shot him told him it was best he didn’t stop her.

“Dark magic is not the answer,” Frigga spoke calmly, not looking away from the burning grimoire to make sure it was destroyed.

“I will not,” Frigga began, finally looking up from the now bare floor to Loki with concern, “loose two children to save one. Is that understood?”

Loki looked to his mother in understanding, she loved Y/N, she was her favorite & most skilled student. He had honestly never seen his mother happier than the day the two announced that they were to court & eventually marry. Hel, even Odin father was pleased that Y/N picked him over Thor, Lyall was overjoyed.

“I have to help, I have to look for her, her safety was my responsibility & no one else. Please, talk to father, make him….,” Loki began, Frigga stepping forward to pull him to her to hold tight.

“Your father has spoken, have you not heard the arguing that goes on in our chambers at night,” Frigga spoke, pushing Loki back to look into red swollen eyes that spoke of tears & no rest.

“I argue with him every chance I get my precious son, so much so that he has done all possible to make sure that neither you nor your brother are able to leave the palace without someone knowing, as well as myself,” Frigga explained taking his head in her hands, noting his gaunt appearance, & dark circles.

“How could no one not find something? I know she would have put up a fight,” Loki began, trying to stop the tears, but it seemed he couldn’t hold them back any longer, burying his head into Frigga’ shoulder.

Shushing the young prince, all Frigga could do was hold him tight, the young god clinging to her to keep him from doing something that could doom him & Y/N. Collapsing with him to the floor, allowing him to cry it out, obvious that it was something he hadn’t done in a while.

“We will, it will take time,” Frigga spoke up, Loki finally pushing back to look at her, using his own seidr to dry the tears.

“What if she doesn’t have time,” Loki spoke quietly, getting to his feet & helping his mother up so that they could sit on the bed.

Not sure what to say herself, Frigga could only look at him in pain as if she hadn’t allowed herself to think the inevitable, taking Loki’ hands in her own, knowing the young prince looked to her for comfort.

“Y/N will make time,” Frigga reassured pushing his hair behind his ear, having refused to cut it since he first met Y/N for whatever the reason was, having given up on asking him to do so.

“I hope so,” he breathed, looking down at their hands trying to calm his thoughts & keep from thinking the worse.

“Come with me, to my chambers, we will have supper there,” Frigga began to bargain, but she knew he was wise to what she was doing, obvious she wasn’t taking no as an answer, an excuse to get him out to rid the room of all grimoires & the like.

Nodding his head in agreement, Loki allowed his mother to pull him to his feet to lead him out of his chamber & down the corridor to hers. Glad that the halls where devoid of passers by that would gawk & pity the heart broken prince. Yes, he heard their whispers, heard the ones in the courtyard & the ones who frequented by when he would sneak into the mead stores to take what he wanted. He wasn’t daft, he knew, he knew they pitied him, pitied him because Y/N seemed to be the only other that loved the young god, except for his mother. Y/N was the only one who showed him attention while others flocked to Thor & only Y/N tolerated his cruel pranks.

* * *

Pacing, that seemed to be all the young god of mischief was capable of the last while, no word, no leads, no reprieve from the awful dreams he had when he attempted sleep. Y/N father, Lyall, the words the old god had spat in his face echoing through his mind along with that day’s events on constant repeat.

Lyall had sprung for Loki, the young god remembering that he did nothing to stop him, welcoming the death he promised.

“I trusted you with my last piece of Skuld! Y/N loved you! How could you let someone take her! Maybe Thor would have been a better suitor! At least he would have protected her, I should have pushed her to seek Thor as a mate, not this spineless….” Lyall’ words cut through his mind like a dull blade.

The last accusation cutting deeply into his dying soul, the sound of thunder sounding in the distance but not enough to draw his attention away from the violent scene that continued to play in his mind. The guards having pulled Lyall off while Thor rushed forward to get him to his feet & attempted to comfort Loki only to be sat on by his own brother with shouts of, “where were you!”

The storm picking up, Loki beginning to step into the torrent of rain and deafening thunder the moment the chamber doors opened. Spinning in hopes of good news, his mother entering in, still clothed in dark dress, no, no good news, Frigga wouldn’t dress so dreary of it was good news.

“No news,” Frigga began, stepping closer to her youngest, reaching out to wrap him in a loving embrace.

Loki pushed away shortly after allowing her the hug, not wanting the comfort of another like he needed, Frigga letting him go to step back so that they can talk.

“How can Heimdall not see her,” Loki spoke trying to hold back a flood of tears, evident by the red rimmed eyes, the green irises burning brightly in the sea of red sclera, even though he tried to hide it with seidr.

“Whatever took Y/N, I don’t understand it, none of us can trace it let alone find it. I’m sorry my precious boy,” Frigga quietly admitted, Loki realizing she was trying to swallow around the lump in her throat.

“Mine, & I belonged to her, my little Siggy, she, she…,” Loki stammered, a loss for words, “maybe it would have been better it was Thor….”

“NO! Y/N only loves you, not Thor, you Loki,” Frigga scolded, obvious she wasn’t putting up with Loki’ pity party today.

“You need to go speak with your brother, he’s upset, more so than usual,” Frigga commented hinting to the raging storm.

“Why? So, the guards can pull us apart again?”

“No, because he is ready to go search for Y/N throughout the realms, so you will not hate him for what Lyall said,” Frigga admitted giving him a knowing look that he didn’t hate his brother for the words spoken.

“I don’t…,” Loki began, but paused at the look Frigga gave him.

“I don’t, I don’t hate him or blame him for it in anyway, besides it was her father who was happy, overjoyed at the fact that she had taken up with me, and did he not come to you and father to discuss our courtship? How could he be so quick…,” Loki began reasoning with mostly himself while he looked to his mother.

“Lyall is upset, it wasn’t that long ago that he lost Y/N mother Skuld, many say things they do not mean,” Frigga explained.

“Maybe so but it doesn’t lessen the bite of his words or make them any less damaging,” Loki finished, thunder sounding loudly and beginning to pick up before a knock sounded & the door opened.

Thor entered, looking like a scolded child & came to stand with them glancing to Loki, asking for forgiveness.

“I have planned to venture to Alfheim, please come with me brother,” Thor begged, obvious he was upset still, even his eyes where rimmed red, knowing he cared for Y/N like a little sister, one that could kick his ass.

“Alfheim has already been searched, & why would father allow us to go? Did he not forbid it,” Loki began, watching the resolve in his brothers eyes falter, the young blonde god’ gaze shooting to their mother & back to his brother.

“Please brother,” Thor continued, this time sounding heart broken, “I want to find her as much as you do, come with me.”

“We haven’t searched Midgard, why aren’t we searching…,” Loki began hotly.

Looking down his nose at Thor, Loki clasped his hands behind his back, stepping away from the hand Thor extended in friendship.

“Go with your brother Loki. It is doing you no good to pace this room like a caged animal, go with him, now,” Frigg ordered, catching Loki off guard who looked at Thor who didn’t seem taken aback at their mothers outburst realizing there was more to what was being said.

“Fine,” Loki sighed, brushing past Thor to the chamber doors pausing to turn and glare at his older brother.

“Well,” Loki snapped, hinting at the door, the pissed expression not leaving his features.

“Do we head to the Bifrost or not,” Loki huffed, aggravated that no one seemed to take it seriously & starting towards the only other two in the room.

“You two be back by night fall,” Frigga spoke, the moment Loki came close the two brothers where engulfed in blue gold light.


	3. Chapter 3

Stumbling into a stand of trees, Loki halting immediately realizing that this was nowhere near Alfheim, nor Vannaheim, turning quickly to look back at Thor who was smirking at him while thunder sounded in the distance hinting to Thor’ mood.

“Calm your seidr brother,” Loki spoke, watching the older god wipe the smirk off his face, but Loki picking up the same smirk to show that he wasn’t that upset with the surprise.

“Alfheim, you say? The last time that I visited I don’t remember them having pines growing in stands like this,” the young god smiled, eyeing his brother, the thunder & rain still making itself known.

“Well it’s been several weeks since our last visit, it is possible that they have grown since then,” the oldest spoke, hinting to Loki to follow him out of the stand of trees into a clearing.

The two taking their time to look around at the open area that looked to once housed a camp of warriors, by the way the ground was muddy, chewed up, but a camp that was taken up in haste, the two sure to look for anything familiar.

“Where exactly is here brother & what led us to this place? Don’t tell me a hunch,” Loki spoke over his shoulder, kicking at the cold embers that looked a day or less old.

Finally looking back to Thor who met his gaze while pushing a piece of cloth left behind with his boot before looking over to Loki who paused awaiting his answer.

“Danelagh, & mother said that Heimdall sensed a powerful force here, but he doesn’t know when, or who, it was sensed this morning” Thor admitted, moving towards Loki but continuing to survey the area.

“Was it seidr, was it her seidr? & how come our mother sent us & not the Bifrost,” Loki questioned, getting closer to Thor to get more information, he was becoming excited, but it seem the more he jabbered excited questions towards his brother the louder the thunder the more violent the storm headed there way.

“Let us continue searching,” was all Thor could muster before looking away & seeming to find something more interesting.

Both fanning out & looking for any sign that pointed to Y/N, hoping in vain that they could find something, a piece of clothing, anything to stop the younger brother’ heart from growing as cold as the depths of the Jotunheim.

Thunder sounding closer & Loki looking back to his brother who looked off into nothing at the edge of the shore, gazing out into open waters, he looked lost, he looked worried, the storm that was far away now getting closer and louder.

“Thor! Brother! This is not helping,” Loki shouted out to the troubled god that stood on the shore, starting for him in hopes of stopping the tempest that was headed straight towards them.

* * *

Two days, three at the most was what Bjorn promised Y/N, but here it was coming up on a week she believed, & it felt as though the storm wasn’t letting up with no land in sight. The day before having Y/N wondering if some of the Ostmen where right & the gods were pissed. The storms so violent she wasn’t sure what was keeping the ship afloat. Taken to staying in the room that she shared with Bjorn, who was sure to check up on her and showing an odd patience when she questioned him to death.

Y/N puzzled him, how could she look like his people, down to mannerisms & dress but yet knew nothing of the gods? Was it possible she was Christian? It wasn’t odd for one to convert, but still she should know of the gods. What had taken her memory & placed her in that meadow for him to find?

The violent rocking of the ship brought Y/N out of a troubled sleep, one that was, odd to say the least, something leaking through that was covered in gold & shimmering green but just beyond her grasp. The rocking almost throwing her out of the bed if it wasn’t for the raised side that bit into her hip. Opening her eyes quickly & grabbing to the harsh wooden rail to look over the edge where Bjorn had slept the past several nights but found nothing but cold furs.

Pushing up best she could & getting to her feet the moment booming thunder sounded overhead the ship pitched making her stumble while pulling on the cloak Bjorn had given her stumbling for the doorway. Should she be sick? Because it seemed Bjorn kept asking if she felt ok since being on the ship & almost every time it pitched at night. Fumbling through the dark room to find the door & open it to realize that no one was below deck, none of the familiars anyway. Looking down the dark hallway to the steps that led to the upper deck & noting the torrent of water that rushed down them.

Holding the cloak tight, pulling the hood up before ascending the steps gripping tightly to the rope while fighting against the roll & pitch of the ship to step foot on the soaked deck, it was day, but the clouds blotted out the sun. A crewman yelling for someone to grab a sail, Y/N looking over to see one known as Klaus grabbing for a fluttering piece of canvas that was lashing around & grasping it firmly to lash it back.

“GYDA! BELOW DECK! NOW,” Y/N heard the familiar voice of Bjorn at her back, causing her to turn & look at him through the driving rain.

“I CAN HELP,” the young woman yelled back, showing strength & sure footing that only ones older than them would have after decades at sea.

All the Ostmen leader could do while holding to the mast was watch how skillful Y/N moved for a larger woman, well young woman, suspecting she was younger than him of 35 summers. Snapping out of his gawking of the young Gyda, reaching out to pull her to the mast with him. Throwing his arm around her protectively to keep her close soaked back to his soaked front.

“It seems that Thor is angry with us,” Bjorn joked close to Y/N ear while at the same time lighting hit the water next to the boat to drive the point home the young woman turning to look up through the rain at him in question.

“Ill explain latter,” he smiled down at her, having taken up telling her about Asgard & the gods that resided there when they would lay in the dark room.

“I thought we were close to Norrvegr,” Y/N asked, looking away from Bjorn, the gaze that the young warrior fixed her with made her mind ache as it triggered a memory that wouldn’t come by the manner he looked at her.

“We were, but the storm blew us off course, we are still on the right path, I hope, it will be a day or so longer,” Bjorn explained holding Gyda tightly to the mast as it pitched soaking them with briny water.

“AHHH! CURSE YOU THOR,” Bjorn yelled up at the sky both sputtering sea water but more yelling at the bow caught their attention.

The two looking through the driving rain to watch one of the younger boys being pulled back to the deck sputtering having almost fallen over board. Lighting flashing white when it hit the sea, illuminating another wave headed for them.

“BELLOW DECKS NOW,” Bjorn yelled before the wave struck, everyone waiting till it washed over them to follow orders.

Holding tightly to his shield maiden, Bjorn made sure that Y/N made it bellow before him & followed her closely, both stopping to check on the young boy who almost went over. Sputtering still as one of the men, an uncle got him laid down, it seemed he would be OK, Bjorn urging Y/N down to their room.

The door shut behind them, bathing the room in complete darkness, Bjorn could hear Y/N moving around soaked clothes falling to the floor, the motion of a fluffed fur sounded when Y/N wrapped it around her & sat on the bed. Amazed at how Y/N had memorized the lay out of the room so quickly navigating it better than him. Allowing her time to settle before setting about doing the same & taking his place on the disheveled furs in the floor.

“Bjorn,” Y/N spoke in the darkness, closer than he thought, confirmed when she took a seat at his side, even pressing into his arm as if cold.

“Yes, my Gyda,” he spoke gently, opening his fur to throw it around the both of them & pulling her into his bare side.

“You told me you would explain Thor. What does he have to do with the storm,” she asked innocently setting against the bed & his warm side.

Bjorn had to admire her, though Y/N couldn’t remember anything before the meadow but could remember every word he spoke or every promise he made. Smirking out to the darkness, rubbing a hand along the fur that covered her shoulder taking in a breath to explain the god of thunder.

“Thor is the god of thunder, he carries the great hammer Mjolnir forged by the dwarves, remember Odin,” he began, Y/N laying her wet head on his shoulder.

“Aye, that would make Odin his father correct,” Y/N responded, not thinking about it Y/N laid a hand onto his bare thigh, drawing back when she realized he wore no pants, Bjorn paying it no mind & continued.

“Correct little warrior. Now there is another I should tell you about, Loki,” he spoke, pausing for a moment.

Bjorn shifted on the hard wood floor pulling closer laying a hand on her bare shoulder that the fur slipped from. Stroking lazily over it relishing in the soft feel of skin, it’s warmth & beginning the rest of his story.

“Loki? What makes him important,” Y/N asked, shifting around herself reaching up to pull her wet hair away, placing a damp cheek onto his bare shoulder, a cold shiver running down her spine when lighting hit the deck with an ear-splitting crack & pulling the fur tighter.

“Ah my dove, that is something that you must remember, he is the trickster,” Y/N heard Bjorn chuckle, his head dipping close as if telling a secret.

“He is a sly devil that is very mischievous, like a small child, but can be spiteful, vengeful all to get his way, setting traps for his own amusement, so you will do well to heed my warning, not to get on his bad side,” he spoke darkly before he jabbed her side, making her yelp, jumping & punching him hard in the ribs making him jump.

“Shit! Easy little one, you broke my ribs,” he joked & hoped, soothing over them as Y/N relaxed back into his side.

“You deserved it you ass, you made me cry out like a helpless woman,” Y/N snapped, letting her fur slip a little more, wrapping her arms around Bjorn’ closest to her, filling the man stiffen slightly at the sudden display of affection.

“Are you pouting dove,” Bjorn scolded, pulling the fur tightly around them feeling her shoulders slump body tense even though she leaned into him for comfort.

“No, & don’t call me dove, I’m not a fragile doll,” a quiet voice bit out, arms tightening & pulling tightly to the fur as well, her warm cheek caressing his shoulder before settling back in it’s original spot.

“Yes, you are pouting & no you are no fragile doll, my little warrior,” he admitted holding her tight & rubbing along a bare bicep to warm her, but really it was her overheated body that was keeping him warm.

“You are hot, are you OK,” Bjorn put voice to his worry.

“I’m fine, I always run hot. So, tell me more,” Y/N responded, calling his attention back to what they spoke of.

“As you wish,” he admitted, shifting around uncomfortably.

“Join me in bed, the floor hurts like Hel,” Y/N spoke innocently, nothing to read into and he had to admit, the harsh wood floor hurt.

“I can agree, my ass is going numb as we speak,” he chuckled, getting to his feet pulling her with him to settle into the mattress & allowing her to get comfortable.

“Now, where was I,” he laughed, knowing that Y/N would surely tell him, her head falling to his shoulder while he pulled her close, back against the wall.

“You where telling me to beware of Loki before you gouged my side like a damned fish,” she tried to snap, but a yawn forced it’s way out, making Bjorn pause, Y/N laying a scorching hand onto his chilled bare chest while putting her cheek beside it.

Y/N warm hand on his chest sent a jolt through Bjorn, something that woke his body in more ways than one, he couldn’t believe a woman could have this effect on him. Having had his fare share, the light warm touch of Y/N put them all to shame. Awakening something he hadn’t a clue laid dormant till now. Absentmindedly lifting his hand that rested on her arm & brushing it over her hair to leave it placed there leaning his head onto hers.

“Bjorn? What of Loki,” the young woman spoke up, his touch making a shiver run along her spine, another memory trying to surface, another sharp pain that forced her to forget, but her own body awakening at his touch.

“Loki, let me tell you a story of the cunning trickster & Thor,” Bjorn began with a smile, filling Y/N nuzzle at his chest with a yawn, wondering why the gods put her here & what wasn’t the seeress telling him?

“I all begins when Thrym stole the great hammer Mjolnir from Thor while he slept. Thor who was very upset, so upset he caused great storms! Pleading for Loki to help him find the great hammer, the trickster all too happy to help, because it gave him a chance to take the invisible cloak of Freyja. Sneaking into the court of Thrym to find out what the giant did with Mjolnir in hopes of telling Thor. The great giant demanding that the only way he will give it up was they bring him Freyja to marry, giving Loki the chance to hatch a plan,” Bjorn spoke as if telling the story to a child, one that he didn’t need light to know that was looking up at him awestruck.

“So, what was it,” Y/N yawned again the hand that laid on his chest moving so her arm could wrap around his torso.

“I will tell you it tomorrow, you are falling asleep,” he picked.

“Don’t you dare! What did he do,” she pleaded like a small child.

“Oh nothing, it involves a wedding, but you could care less about that, you are yawing even now,” he prodded, thumb caressing her jaw.

“Tell me! You must tell me! Damn it Bjorn,” she snapped pinching his side to make him respond.

“Damn you woman! I will be bruised from head to toe if you keep picking at me, & then no woman will want me,” he joked.

“Then so be it if you don’t finish the story,” she snapped, pulling closer to him, the thoughts of him being with another woman upset her, his arm slipping around her bare thick middle to pull her flush to him.

“Where did I stop?”

“Damn you Bjorn! The wedding!”

“Ah yes the wedding, Loki had the brilliant idea of dressing Thor as the goddess & marring him off to Thrym. The gods had to make a dress for the massive god,” Bjorn finally began her lashes fluttering against his bare chest, going out on him, but so be it, it gave him the excuse to hold her close.

* * *

The next morning the storm seemed to be calming, for one reason or another, Y/N not knowing it was because Thor was getting to join the einherjar on a journey to Vannaheim with his brother in hopes of following a lead that they had been given. By this point though it was to late for the Ostmen, & Y/N.

Y/N who stood out on the bow having been cooped up for over a day in the hold due to the storm.

Reaching out to the sky the moment she sensed it, a bolt of lightning hitting her palm and dancing over her body drawing out a mint green mist that lingered long after it was gone. The seidr spoke to her, it listened when she asked it to culminate in her hand, dancing there like a flame to play along her fingers this was hers & it listened only to her, no one else.

Bjorn’ attention called to Y/N by one of the men turning to puzzle over what she was doing with her hand stretched out. He should be frightened, she was a witch, a goddess maybe, but felt no fear, he sensed her good. Watching the young woman who now looked at him, eyeing Y/N like a goddess the mist dancing around the hand that she no held out to him the seidr leaving to dance around him. Spinning while it crawled his body in an effort to watch it & stepping closer to Y/N where it danced back to her.

“What is this,” he asked amazed felling no fear.

“It is mine, whatever it is,” she admitted, continuing to allow it to dance, sending it away, only to come back the moment she called, the seidr feeling stronger this time & like a long-lost friend.

“It’s beautiful,” Bjorn admitting before something caught his attention looking past Y/N who followed his gaze.

“LAND,” Bjorn shouted over his shoulder, immediately noting this wasn’t home, this looked to much like Danelagh, the storm had blown them in circles, it had happened one other time.

“Is this Norrvegr,” Y/N asked, it looked familiar like the place they had come from, thinking the land they sailed to would have been different.

“No,” Bjorn spoke, stepping around her to survey the shore.

This was still Danelagh, they needed to regroup, stop & gain their bearings before moving on, he thought. Bjorn barking back to the men to stop the flotilla & lower boats. Y/N looking at the shoreline, gut twisting with worry that something was off about this spot, something bad would happen here. Orders where barked, cursing, groaning, unloading of boats & Bjorn calling to her to load with him made her head spin.

“Are you OK little one,” Bjorn asked Y/N who reached out to him to help her onto the boat, features pale & looking sick.

“Something isn’t right about this place,” she admitted, sitting with him while the men rowed them to shore.

“It will be OK, a day at the most,” he reassured her, hiding his own twisting gut by pulling her close for comfort. 

* * *

“I’m afraid she isn’t here,” Thor admitted the storm growing worse.

“Call for us to be brought back then,” Loki’ broken voice spoke, looking down at the weapon he stepped on making it stand out of the mud, keeping his back to Thor to hide the welling tears.

Looking away from the stooping black-haired god the moment Thor heard crows calling out & seen them flocking beyond another stand of trees.

“Look brother,” Thor yelled over his shoulder to Loki who was picking up the weapon while Thor looked at the clearing in the stand, no not a clearing.

A long sword, not of the Ostmen, maybe the Danes? Finally, acknowledging that Thor was hollering at him, Loki’ heart growing heavier by the moment & looking where Thor stood. Trudging through the mud that the rain was worsening thanks to Thor. The younger god taking his time, until he noted the burn that graced the pine that was on the opposite end of the stand of pines. Upon taking the time to look at it closer it wasn’t a clearing, but a blast radius.

Pushing past Thor to get a better look, in the center of the circle was living grass, all be it trampled, the ground a muddy mess as if people where heard to the center like cattle & surrounded. Stepping into the center to take a look of the area, the two noting the crows picking at masses in the direction of the blast.

“Do you see that,” Loki asked Thor when he joined him, the two taking off in the direction the crows.

The scene was grizzly, men chopped to pieces, cut apart by battle & strewn out in the natural meadow. The gods walking the field & becoming sick the moment they realized the blast zone in the stand of trees was an attempt with seidr to protect someone. The bodies where a day maybe less old, remains scattered, both Ostmen & Danes, the stench unbearable, but they couldn’t help but to look it over for something familiar.

“The power, that was it,” Loki blurted, a flicker catching his attention neither one noticed earlier, a glow of a seidr that was dancing along the scorched trees, something that wouldn’t be visible to mortals, a magical residue of sorts, one that was fading as Loki rushed to it & reaching for it.

“She was here,” the dark haired god spoke, touching the tree, deep green seidr pulling out the mint green so the two danced & swirled like lovers.

“Was,” Thor breathed out hurt evident the moment the rain picked up & looking over to Loki, his gaze meeting his in heartbreak that they had been late, only by hours it seemed.

“Call for us to be brought back, it is past nightfall on Asgard,” Loki snapped under his breath, holding Thor’ gaze as he stalked towards the older god, obvious he was trying to hide the hurt & tears.

“Brother, we will talk to mother, tell her what we found & ask her to send us to Norrvegr, the warriors are Ostmen, the ones who…,” Thor got out before he was cut off.

“I know who they are! I am not daft! Now call for us to be brought back because there is nothing here for me! Nothing! Do you hear me brother! Not a damned thing,” Loki snarled pushing Thor hard in the chest & sending him stumbling backwards.

“I’m trying to help you find Y/N…..,” Thor got out before Loki punched him in the face sending him to the muddy ground in a splatter, coating himself in mud as well while Thor reached up to wipe the blood from his nose.

“Don’t you dare utter her name,” Loki spat over Thor who jumped to his feet Mjolnir ready and reaching to clutch to Loki’ long coat so he didn’t get away.

The young god knocking Thor’ arms away but not before Thor grasped his throat slamming him into a tree that still held seidr causing it to burst to splinters & mist. Both gods still fighting it out till Thor pinned Loki against a boulder, the older brother taking several blows before having enough & almost choking the younger out.

“Then you speak her name! You haven’t uttered her name in weeks though I hear you scream it out in your sleep! I know you still love her! I know your heart is shattered, & I miss her as well! But please Loki, we need to continue to look! We will return home & come back tomorrow, we will look in Norrvegr, I promise,” Thor bellowed, Loki knocking him off to stumble to his feet.

“How could you possibly know how I feel!? She was mine! My Sigyn! My Siggy! MINE! And some son of a bitch took her form me,” the god snarled, seidr encompassing his forearms, showing his anger as the loud thunder did for Thor.

“Mine! Do you understand! Not YOURS! For once something was mine & …,” Loki spat before Thor yelled over him.

“She was mine as well! My soon to be sister in law & I could not protect her to assure that you two would have a loving life together! I failed you & Y/N,” Thor finished harshly, thunder sounding loudly in the standoff, the admittance catching the younger off guard.

It left Loki looking at his brother, Thor’ confession to guilt of not protecting Y/N bounding in his skull louder than Lyall’, watching Thor turn to look off in the distance but trying to hide that he shed a tear. Loki calmed his seidr stepping forward, reaching out to touch Thor’ shoulder to turn him to speak, but stopping.

“We should go back,” Loki admitted, stepping back when Thor turned, eyes rimmed red & nodding in agreement.

Thor brushed past Loki who turned to follow to where they had been set out to call for their ride home. Both not speaking as they were swallowed up in a blue light that could only come from their mother.

A sizzling sparking ring lighting up the shoreline the moment the golden light faded, & Strange, a few years younger stepped through. Unable to speak or process the chaos that he was seeing.

“This can’t be right,” was all he could utter, looking at the tore up ground & heading in the direction of the crows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT THIS CHAPTER! Consensual, reader is of age, I’m putting her around +21, but being Aesir she is technically decades old, but when doing the math, you get the picture. And this one is, rocky, heart break, you all will probably hate me after this one. I did bad things to Loki.  
> A/N: Sigyn/Siggy means victorious girlfriend or wife in old Norse. Ostmen are what the Vikings called themselves, seeress is just as it sounds a prophet, Danelagh or Danelaw is England and Norrvegr is modern day Norway. The name Gyda mean warlike in Old Norse.  
> Vǫlva= Viking for witch, usually old woman witch but I changed it up  
> Note on Viking wedding traditions: I sped some of the traditions up really fast! It normally takes years for Vikings to marry. I will leave a link, so you can see for yourself. But I kept with their traditions though much aren’t known.

For the past day, Y/N remained lying next to Bjorn’ wounded side, his arm thrown around her, Y/N dozing off when he was breathing easy & waking when he struggled for breath. Around midday their second day at sea, thank the gods they were calm for once, Y/N heard his chest rattle differently, prompting her to sit up quickly, looking down at him in darkness the candle she had lit that morning had extinguished itself, a bad omen.

“Bjorn,” Y/N unused voice rasped out, sitting up in the silk soft deer skin shift that he had gifted her with when they landed, before it all…

“Gyda, I,” he began, letting out a pained rasp, sounding like his breath was caught in his chest.

“No,” Y/N whimpered silently, knowing what this was & panic took over her body.

Flicking her wrist out to the candles, the room instantly lit up with the light that they provided, Y/N gently straddling over Bjorn’ thighs, careful not to jar the bleeding hole that he had gotten from a hatchet only a day ago. Looking from the wound to his paling face, he was dying, no he couldn’t die, this wasn’t fare, Y/N had found something familiar, something, someone that was to be hers when they reached Norrvegr &…

“Bjorn, please,” Y/N breathed out slackly leaning down to cup his pale, clammy cheeks, cherishing them & trying to keep the tears back.

“It’s ok,” he rasped out, his face contorting in pain reaching up to lay a hand on her cheek, it was burning hot against the coolness of her own but gladly Y/N leaned into it.

“I go to Valhalla,” he informed her with a smile when Y/N opened her eyes to look at him, catching the tear that followed & continuing to smile at her.

* * *

“It would be very informative if you would tell me where you plan to send us every time we come here,” Loki bit out towards Thor, both getting the hang of being transported by Frigga’ seidr & not stumbling around like new born foals.

“It would be wouldn’t it,” Thor quipped back, taking in his brothers annoyed look before adding, “if I knew I would tell you, but mother keeps that secret even from me, best so that Heimdall or father doesn’t find out.”

“Understood,” was all Loki commented, turning from Thor to survey the area, it looked to be Norrvegr, but it seemed they where set out more inland, towards tip of the continent.

Both brothers looking around to find where they had been sat out & realizing that a road wasn’t far from where Frigga had put them. They would have to disguise themselves, Loki realized & called on his seidr to cover them in drab clothing so as not to attract attention.

“We should have brought horses,” Thor commented, looking over to the younger god who nodded in agreement, they wanted to avoid being seen as royalty, it would draw undue attention from more than the Ostmen.

Walking in silence for several miles, Loki finally decided to voice a worry that was beginning to nag at him, something he knew couldn’t last forever.

“How long do think mother can keep calling to the darkness like this,” he finally spoke to his older brother who let out a quiet sigh and looked over to meet his worried gaze before looking back to the road ahead.

“I’m not sure, it takes a toll on her even now,” Thor breathed out sounding defeated, thundering sounding far off.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything,” Loki apologized to Thor, hinting to the thunder that sounded, but it felt as though it calmed slightly at his apology.

“It’s fine brother, for the past, Norns knows how many nights, it keeps me awake, along with the nightmares,” Thor admitted to his brother, something Loki knew of himself, but didn’t let Thor know he heard him, though faint, calling out to Y/N & himself.

Thor didn’t have the stomach to tell Loki that he had a reoccurring nightmare of Loki falling from the Bifrost into the abyss, it sickened him every time he had that dream, & in it Loki cursed him beforehand. The two battling it out in the gate room, blue energy bolting around them & moving to the Bifrost. His younger brother continuing to curse at him about how he treated him, how he never helped to find Y/N, how he never protected her, & of the undying love that Loki felt, a love that since Y/N was never returned had turned his heart to stone, making him lash out at Thor and Odin.

“Brother,” Loki almost yelled worry crossing his features Thor coming out of his thoughts to realize that the sky had grown dark & it was beginning to drizzle when he looked at Loki.

“What is it,” Thor spoke up, calming the storm, thankful the imagery wasn’t real, & looking out to where Loki directed, a village, one that looked to be well populated.

“Good, let us find Y/N shall we,” Thor smiled, all be it fake & pained over at his brother, hoping that he didn’t pummel him into the ground for saying her name out loud though thankfully over the past few days it had passed Loki’ lips dozens of times.

“My Siggy,” Loki breathed so that only he would hear & not Thor, looking to the village in hope that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

* * *

“No, I can’t,” her voice continued to shake, one hand releasing his cheek to go to the wound in his side, as if she could do something.

The gentle rocking of the ship felt as if it was trying to lull Bjorn to rest, his breath growing shallower, raspier, & Y/N absentmindedly tuning into it to match it sending herself into a deeper panic. Calling the seidr out of instinct, not realizing what she did until it began to take over both their bodies, not looking away from Bjorn’ hazing steel blue eyes.

“Gyda, Gyda, it’s ok, don’t shed another tear for me, call it back you will weaken yourself,” Bjorn reassured her, calling back to how Y/N had to be carried onto the ship & placed in his bed with him because she had weakened from defending them, was he breathing easier?

“I want weaken myself,” she retorted, the room suddenly filled with a loud sickening snap that was all to audible & Bjorn letting out a pained growl that echoed around the room letting go of her face to hold to his injured side.

Blinded by her own seidr, Y/N continued to stare down at Bjorn, not seeing or hearing anything, but speaking, actually speaking with the seidr, telling it to heal him, like a conversation between old friends. A light pat to her burning cheek made her focus on Bjorn who was sitting up, holding her in his lap & looking healthy. Had she died & went to Valhalla with him?

“Gyda, look at me, I need you to focus lover,” he breathed, snapping her out of it, the pet name lover threatening to bring forth a memory but was forgotten the moment Y/N realized he was breathing easy hands wrapped around her cheeks , bringing her down out of her panic.

“Bjorn,” she finally spoke, eyes clearing, focusing, looking to his very being before he pulled her face to his & crashed their lips together, Y/N allowing his tongue entrance.

There tongues tangled fighting for dominance while Bjorn took the opportunity to gently push Y/N legs back so that he had a chance to free himself, but it seemed she was just as inpatient, hands jerked at the already loose tie, a sigh of frustration at how the leather didn’t want to give.

“Fuck,” Y/N breathed into his mouth in frustration, while Bjorn swallowed it up like a man parched, speaking with the seidr about the troublesome pants & no time they were in the floor.

“So impatient,” Bjorn laughed into her mouth, breaking the kiss to push her up, jerking the shift over her head but keeping it so it bound her arms behind her back, back arching to press soft breast in his face while Y/N scooted closer to grind on a rock-hard cock.

“So are you,” Y/N breathed out, sitting up to tease the head of his cock with her already dripping wet cunt, jerking her arms free from the shift for him to throw to the floor.

Bjorn pulled down on Y/N thick hip with one hand while the other went to the nape of her neck to pull her down for a  kiss, thrusting up to meet her only to be teased, sweat begging to bead on their bodies & not due to the seidr or his health.

“Fuck, Gyda, please don’t tease,” he spoke into her mouth, pulling hard at her hip, his grip desperate & bruising.

Finally giving, allowing him to tug her onto his cock to swallow down the moan she released as he stretched her in all the right ways. Allowing her to still because, even though she wasn’t untouched she still felt as if she was. He had no desire to hurt her, looking up into her face, a slight twinge coming to it as if from pain, and hoping that it wasn’t him as he gently rocked her hips to test the waters.

Sinking onto his cock made her mind set on fire, the flicker of something familiar running rampant through her pounding skull, why was this familiar? Another flicker, one of gold, green & black leathers. Silver short swords embellished with wolves, emeralds, no emerald eyes, a sea of green satin, while shoulder length black hair tickled along her stomach.

Her gut twisting, this was wrong, but it was right, it was pain & it was pleasure. Forcing eyes to open & the fleeting memory away because of the head splitting pain that it caused, filling nauseous when looking down into steel blue eyes. Something nagging at her that they should be emerald but brushing it off when his voice reached her ears.

“Gyda, am I hurting you,” Bjorn asked gently, guiding her hips so that she rocked over his, the fill of his cock mind-numbingly pleasurable as a smile danced across Y/N lips, rocking her hips more to thrust onto him harder.

“Not at all lover,” she breathed out on instinct, leaning back so that her breast where in his face, a pert nipple begging to be sucked.

A calloused hand caressing over the soft skin, thumb gliding over the bud before leaning to suck it into his mouth, gentle at first but raking teeth over it the moment he could feel her clinch around him. Good, because the soft, moist heat that was engulfing his eager cock was throbbing for an early release.

Y/N went first, dragging Bjorn with her, clawing to his back while wrapping arms around his shoulders to hold them tightly against each other, rutting on him & filling him empty into her. Hot seed filling her womb & making her find familiarity, comfort in it while he continued to rut on her. Riding out their highs, paying no heed to just how loud they had gotten. The pounding on the door not reaching their ears, at least not until Y/N seidr allowed the door open that she didn’t realize it held.

The moment was broken when the door to the room slammed open as if an invisible force was holding it shut, the men stumbled in wielding their weapons & looking breathless. Looking to their leader who sat upright, holding a fur over Y/N who was obviously straddling him, buried in his chest & Bjorn looked remarkably…well.

Quickly, without pulling out of Y/N pulsing heat, Bjorn jerked the nearest fur over their bodies, sweat rolling off of them & both panting hard when the door banged open. The bang of it causing Gyda to jump in his arms, wrapping her own around his waist & hold tightly onto a healed side. Y/N peaking out at one of the other leaders from another ship.

“We thought, sire, you’re healed,” the one who had pushed in first began, stepping closer but pausing when he noticed the discarded shift on the floor.

“I am thanks to our young vǫlva,” Bjorn spoke, breathing easy & running his hand along her thigh cherishing it.

“Good news sire, we will leave you two alone,” the man spoke, sheathing his axe & ushering the others out gruffly.

* * *

“A seeress,” Thor asked Loki as they were back out on the road, that thankfully wasn’t swimming with mud, “why would they take her to a seeress, if this is ..”

Glancing over quickly at Thor, the looked Loki fixed him with told him to keep his mouth shut, to not deprive Loki of hope.

“Did the woman give you any names, anything to go by, something we could give mother,” Thor spoke rationally, using his battle training to force himself to think rationally & coherently.

“The woman that she described looking exactly like Y/N, she was accompanying the one who found her, Bjorn in Danelagh to the seeress that is a day’s ride,” Loki began to explain looking straight ahead with hope, strides getting longer.

“They called her Gyda, said that this Bjorn found her in a meadow after a raid there, said she remembers nothing but when she was found,” Loki continued to speak on happily, Thor trying to think rational once more.

“Wait how do you know this Gyda is her? It could just be some war prize that …,” was all Thor got out before a coldness washed over Loki’ features.

Loki stopped quickly, Thor making it a few strides ahead till he realized he had stopped & reluctantly turned to face his brother. The hateful gaze he focused on Thor sent shivers down his spine, it wasn’t Loki he was looking at, it was something completely different, he was void of emotion, body ridged & gaze that cut through him like tiny shards of ice making his very bones hurt. It troubled Thor that he had switched that fast, eyes that once sparkled with hope boring into him as if he was seeing him but wasn’t & above all what terrified Thor the most was the fact that he resembled the Loki he fought on the Bifrost, the one from his nightmares.

“Their leader was dying on the voyage here from a gaping hole in his side that was pouring blood, & when he reached the shore here he was completely healed & was ready to take this journey to take HER to the seeress because the seeress had explained to Bjorn where to find her in Danelagh. The seeress described Gyda, MY Siggy as a gift from the gods & that when found she was to be brought before the prophetess,” Loki bit out viciously, but then again he was calm, so collected, his gaze not faltering even when a thin tear broke free.

“Wait if she is with Bjorn, that means that, from what I gathered…,” Thor got out before Loki snarled out at him violently, stalking towards him to stop inches from him, glaring daggers into his soul.

“I know what it means brother! But she doesn’t know who she is, what we are to each other! Now shut up,” Loki growled, looking calm still, but also looking like a rabid beast about to pounce if Thor said one more word & that was something that they couldn’t afford at the moment.

* * *

The plodding of the horse was rhythmic as they followed the path to visit the seeress, causing Y/N to slump over, tired from healing Bjorn, from the journey, from the entire ordeal in general & was slowly nodding off on her mount. Y/N mount, a stallion that she tamed with just her touch. Gentle nudging at her elbow making her snap out of it to look over at Bjorn with a sleepy smile, leaning into his touch as he reached out to cherish her cheek.

“What do you dream of lover? I hear you call out to someone, but it’s so quiet I never hear,” Bjorn asked her gently, confusion crossing her features, evident she didn’t realize what she did when she would drift off to sleep.

“I don’t know, all I see when I dream is colors of green, gold, black, & emerald,” Y/N admitted, missing the fill of his hand on her face when the horses shifted due to the terrain, noting that they where heading into snow dusted trees & the air was surprisingly colder than ever.

Fear shivered along Y/N spine along with the oddly unbearable cold that didn’t seem natural, looking around to figure out where they could be & spotting a grouping of cabins that situated in the trees. Walkways traversed between them, so no one walked in the mud, one off to itself leaving Y/N guessing it belonged to the seeress.

“Then hopefully Asta can help you remember then,” he spoke to her with confidence though she cold visibly watch a shiver move along his spine the closer they got to the cabins.

Bjorn halting his mount to jump down to catch Y/N’ & hold him for her to dismount, another tug at memory another sharp pain and another forgotten even when it felt as though steel blue eyes should look like sparkling emeralds.

* * *

“Don’t play games woman,” the man, snapped in the seeress face, an unreadable expression as she was violently slammed to the wall in the cabin, glad she enchanted it so no one heard there squabbles.

“I’m not! She is hear as we speak,” the old woman spat out, hand flying to the one at her throat pinning her to the wall, but still she hardly flinched, the tall man bearing down her, his illusion flickering but calling it back.

“And you are sure she remembers nothing? Sure that the sorcerer want find her,” the man snarled in her face, free hand producing a weapon that no Ostmen carried and holding the tip to the seeress throat in warning.

“I am positive! If you hadn’t fucked up in Danelagh when they had to turn back because of Thor’ anger then we would not have this problem,” she bit out, kicking the man back, making him drop her, but still he held the blade to her throat & towered over her.

A knock sounded at the door, the seeress gaze shooting up to look into the dark eyes of the man that towered over her hinting to the door that led out of the back of the cabin.

“Damn you Býleistr, go,” she snarled quietly, “I will bring her when I discard of her newest lover.”

Slowly Bjorn entered first, holding tightly to Y/N hand leading her into the seeress’ cabin, the old woman looking away from the back entrance that clicked shut, & looking to the two. An odd look of satisfaction coming to her eyes that sent a violent shiver through the two, the room colder than the outside despite the fact a fire burned at its center.

“My sire! I see you found the young vǫlva shield maiden that I spoke of,” the old woman spoke out in awe, coming forward & taking the time to look over Y/N like a prized bull.

“Aye, saved my life,” he admitted proudly motioning Y/N to go with the old woman who stood close to the fire.

The old seeress reaching out to take Y/N chin to turn her head this way & that. Looking over the deer skin pants, fur covered boots, the gold chain & pendant that was around her neck sparkling in the fire light. A pendant Asta knew belonged to Bjorn’ mother, the older shield maiden must have given it to the younger one when they landed. Looking quickly to Y/N side to see a sword, the one belonging to Bjorn, was lashed to her side by a beautiful belt, bring nit to question if he carried something of Y/N, spotting the golden handled dagger that rested inside the young ruler’s breast pocket.

“You were wed,” the seeress spoke, not sure how to proceed, normally these things took years, but if Bjorn’ mother blessed them then it was possible it was a fast ceremony in private.

“Not yet, when we return,” Bjorn admitted watching the seeress continue to focus on Y/N, how eerie it was that Asta looked Gyda over like a sacrifice.

“Come! You two must sit, we need to talk,” the seeress began, snapping out of her trance & hinting to the two to take a seat close to the fire as snow began to fall through the chimney over the pit.

Looking at Y/N, Bjorn noticed her color pale, especially when the seeress ghosted over her forearm, reaching out to pull Y/N close looking into fear-stricken eyes before looking to the old woman who rambled on about something then back to Y/N.

“Forgive us Asta but allow me to walk Gyda to the long house to rest, it was a long journey &…,” Bjorn began, cut off by the vicious shout of the old seeress who looked slightly taller now.

“I have waited too long & have ice cold death breathing down my neck! It’s time to go,” was the shout that made the two realize the trap that they had entered had clamped shut around them & there was no escape.

* * *

Looking ahead to the trees in front of them, smelling burning wood & meat. Striding closer to once again see crows fly overhead, no not again. Before Thor could stop Loki, he raced ahead through the burring trees & lodges. Emerald seidr in a frenzy to stop the burning only to wind up in the middle of a ring of death. Burned houses, men, women, children, horses, looking as if it was to cover someone’s tracks.

“Loki! Stop,” Thor shouted after his brother running after Loki, the irate go showing not signs of stopping when he spotted the cabin that was further up on the hill, away to itself, a burnt shell.

Running up in his brother, Thor watched Loki stoop, pulling something off of a body lying next to the fire pit, that looked to have once been a man. The item he picked up glistened gold & silver, snakes intertwining down the fuller. Without putting any thought to it, Loki wrapped his palm around the blade, looking around the shell of a cabin & seeing nothing else but a sword he didn’t recognize. Hand tightening around the blade, cutting flesh to spill blood. Loki, no longer able to hold onto hope, falling to his knees & screaming out to nothing.

Thor stopped, he needed time, but then again what can he do? Y/N wasn’t here & who appeared to be Bjorn laid burned to death at Loki’ knees. And Loki, Norns, what the Hel was he going to do, how would he get him home? It was past night fall on Midgard as well as Asgard. Thor’ gut twisting because something told him this would be the last time they ventured to Midgard, the last time in a long time because Odin had found out. The two would be lucky if they weren’t confined to their rooms or the dungeon for that fact.

His last hope, Loki’ last hope was bleeding out all over his leathers, running down his knees & dripping onto the scorched platform. The young gods anger escaping in loud incoherent curses that shook the very ground with his anger. Unable to stop till he was breathless, hoarse, & completely spent. Leaving it up to Thor to get him to his feet, struggling in his arms to let him go & allow him to stay as penance. Forcefully Thor drug his struggling brother to wobbly legs to call out to their mother to bring them home & choking on his own sob.

* * *

“Look at who shivers before me,” Y/N heard a deep male voice echo around her in the dark, freezing room.

Trying to look through the darkness, but this time seeing nothing, dawning on Y/N that someone had rendered her blind. Arms stretched & pulled over her head, stretched out like a piece of meat to be butchered. Jumping when a cold breath moved across her skin, telling her that something was close. The cold of the room biting I through the clothes as if Y/N wore nothing, only remembering. Remembering, what was she to remember again? Shivering, chains jingling to echo around the room.

“Return her sight, I want to see her expression when she sees my face for the first time,” the voice spoke right in front of her, another breeze of cold air making her realize it was her captors breath.

Slowly as if coming out of a hazy fog, Y/N regained her sight, only to look into blood red eyes that were sat in a leathery blue face scared with lines and gold adornments on his head. Unable to stop the gasp that left her, the creatures cold breath taking her own as he let out a chuckle & stood up strait backing away to stand to his true height.

“My sweet little goddess, how far you have fallen & without any memory to serve you but for the ones we are about to create from this moment on,” the blue giant laughed.

Y/N forced herself to look away, only to realize that there were several more in the room with her, one that wasn’t as tall as the one laughing over her, he looked young. Another next to him who was tall like the one before her & a lifeless body laid on the floor, the body of something dead. It was hard to tell what it was, a frostbitten heap of flesh that looked burned as well.

“Unbind her, I want to see what my runt of a son Loki seen in this creature,” the giant chuckled darkly.

The fall taking her breath, hitting the cold floor, instinct telling her to call out to the seidr to protect her, but who was Loki & how had she gotten here? The last she thought before trying to free herself from these monsters that towered over her.


	5. Chapter 5

“You two deliberately defied me! Openly! And drug your very own mother into it!,” Odin berated the two young gods in front of the entire throne room that included Frigga, Lyall, & the guards who had brought them from Loki’ quarters.

“If you would just,” Thor himself began, looking over to Loki before he had spoken his brothers skin beginning to pale even more so.

“YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOUR MOTHER,” the old king roared out from the dais making the entire room jump, guards dropping weapons, & his own boys stepping back, eyes wide at the sudden outburst.

“Father,” Loki began, only for the old king to lash out at him worse than what he did Thor.

“YOU of all in this room should know the consequences of using dark magic! I want you out of my sight,” Odin bellowed throughout the throne room, getting to his feet to ram Gungnir on the golden floor.

Loki opened his mouth to speak, & in no time Odin was stepping down the dais, starting for his youngest with a murderous look in his eye pausing on the last step.

“LEAVE! NOW! Where it not for you and Y/N we wouldn’t be in this situation! If you would have just….,” Odin bit out, glaring at the dark-haired son who stalked towards him, mind reeling & pulling out of Thor’ grasp.

“WHAT! If I had just sat around here & done nothing!? Like you done any better, father! I never seen you get as close as we did! If you would have allowed me on Midgard earlier I could have brought her home & there would be none of this! I would have MY Y/N back & Lyall would have gotten his daughter back, but no! It had to be your way! To stubborn to try something new! Something that would have worked if you would have…,” Loki spit, turning into a ravenous wolf, foaming at the mouth & not registering the look on Odin’ face at the eerie calmness the young god showed in his rage, reminding him of Hella.

“OUT OF MY SIGHT,” Odin bellowed even loader, stopping the young gods ranting & making him back into the guard that had stepped forward to escort him to his chambers.

Loki’ eyes burned with hatred for his father, glancing to Frigga who was froze to the spot, too much in shock at how her youngest & husband where going at each other’s throats.

“And why are you favoring Thor in all this!? I’ve seen how you gave him nothing but a slap on a wrist, while treating me like fodder! I want stand here & take another tongue lashing because YOU great All-father refuse to treat us as equals! He is just as guilty as I! So, as you punish one you punish the other! Is it not the truth! I know what will happen when we leave this room! You will allow him to go gallivanting all over the 9 without a by or leave! You…,” Loki continued to bite out viciously, pointing to Thor who hung his head in shame.

“AT YOUR PROMPTING,” Odin bellowed in the young gods face, stepping to stand toe to toe with his youngest, rage in the boys eyes that he hadn’t seen since…

“Your brother will be dealt with accordingly, but it was you in charge of Y/N, you! Not Thor, she was your charge, soon to be your wife & you let some mage slip in under our noses & take her,” Odin shouted, Loki taking a step back, tears beginning to rim his eyes, eyes darting to look over the court, no one meeting his gaze but for Frigga.

“Is that so,” Loki’ voice cracked, looking away from his mother & back to Odin, watching the old god nod his head.

“I’m afraid it is,” Odin admitted, knowing the only way to stop Loki’ searching for the young woman, a search that was proving more & more fruitless every day, was to break the young gods heart.

“You will find another,” Odin began, Loki turning to walk out with the guards to his chambers.

“No, I’m afraid I want,” Loki spoke heart broken as he left with the guard.

“Really husband,” Frigga snapped loudly towards him, everyone focusing on her now.

“Break the boys heart,” Frigga began to raise her voice something that she didn’t normally do while stepping towards her husband.

“He needs to accept the fact she may not return,” Odin began solemnly turning to Lyall.

“I’m sorry Gen Lyall,” Odin apologized to the old general who stood emotionless next to the throne, nodding his head in acceptance of the apology but not able to voice it for fear of breaking down.

* * *

It was cold, Norns was this place cold, they, Laufey, he called it Jotunheim didn’t he? Should that sound familiar? Damn these shackles hurt, they where to heavy, the edges to sharp, the chains on them sparkling along with the cuffs that kept the seidr bound. It was hers wasn’t it? Wait, wasn’t she to remember someone? Someone other than the four giants that visited her every day. Didn’t she once dream in vibrant colors? What were they? All she dreamed in now was harsh blues & blood.

Body twitching under the thin fur one of them had flung at her when they had finished with her the first time. How long had she been there? That, wait, that was the dungeon door, was it time to be woken already, she had barley rested.

Pushing up, Y/N looked intently at her cell door, it looked to once have been wood & metal but now covered in thick ice. Pulling the fur tight around tattered clothes that did nothing but hid her nakedness but had a feeling that they would eventually take that from her. Y/N could see it when they looked at her, she was a thing, not a person, or what did they call her, goddess, fate? Whatever that is, apparently it didn’t amount to much because look where she was.

Loud scratching & cracking of ice that had already frozen the hinges had Y/N jumping to her feet, holding onto the fur. Stepping backwards to find a dark corner, then stopping because that wouldn’t stop them by no means, halting her steps to stand up tall & look up at the one who entered. This once she didn’t know, did she?

Cocking her head & looking up puzzled at the newest Jotun, he was shorter, would they call him a runt? But he looked old, older than Laufey, a belt of bones from gods knew what creatures hung around his waist at the top of the loin covering, looking him over the closer he got, looking to have once had a set of horns, now broken & jagged.

“They said you where a scrawny little thing,” the giants voice rumbled, looking down at her, towering over Y/N who shivered under the thin covering.

“Give me that,” the creature ordered, holding out his hand & hinting at the fur she clung to.

Shaking her head, no, Y/N clung tighter to the fur & took a step back, though to slow, the giant reaching down to jerking it from her. Y/N falling to the floor, sprawling & scrambling to her feet to glare up the giant who set it ablaze with seidr, turning it to ash.

“This reeked, here,” the giant continued without emotion, throwing her another, thicker fur that he produced out of thin air.

Quickly Y/N threw it around her shoulders, keeping an eye on the old giant that took a seat in front of her crossing his legs & surveying her tattered clothes.

“Only one day here & they left you in rags,” his voice grumbled, motioning Y/N to step closer, which she did hesitantly.

Once close enough the giant breathed out a cold breath of words that forced it’s way down her throat making her fall choking to the ground holding to the fur & bracing on the floor with the other.

“Come now witch, it isn’t that bad, breathe,” the grumpy giant growled, reaching out to grab her arm & jerking her to her feet.

Y/N braced for the burn the moment his hand clasped around her forearm but realized nothing happened when he jerked her up to stand directly in front of him. Glaring hatefully into the giants red eyes, gasping for air as he continued to hold to her arm, looking her face over intently, as if searching.

“You do look like a fate, here witch,” the giant grumbled, jerking Y/N forward she stood in his crossed legs, sure to keep the fur tight around her.

“Sit, I don’t want to break my back,” he snapped, pushing her to sit on his crossed legs facing him, still holding to her arm as if she might get away.

Wait why should she comply with him? Wait he was familiar, no maybe not, no wait.

“You’re trying to remember me from the other day aren’t you,” his voice grated over her nerves, cold blue seidr beginning to engulf them, making the air colder, thicker.

“Speak,” the giant barked at her, making Y/N jump & had he not still held to her arm she would have fallen backwards.

“Yes, I’m trying but nothing will come,” Y/N responded quickly, taking her arm back when he released it, his seidr getting darker, colder.

“Good, no need to remember that day. Be glad they want you for more than just a bed warmer,” he grumbled, reaching out a hand to place it around her head.

“What do I call you,” he asked, watching seidr flicker in her eyes.

“I.. I don’t have a know,” Y/N spoke hinting to the fact she had lost what he wanted her to.

“Good, because we will call you sorceress from now on,” he grumped.

The seidr swarming around Y/N, who breathed it in, eyes lighting up with the cold blue of it her body growing stiff but looking to the old giant as if awaiting orders.

“We have a lot of work to do sorceress, will you make this easy on me,” the old giant asked, awaiting a response.

“No,” Y/N responded cocking her head when memories where jerked out, pulled out one by one.

“Afraid of that, then I hope you enjoy the pain,” he began, pulling at her memories harder, beginning to shred her mind to pieces, Y/N screams echoing off the walls of the room to bounce down the corridors of the palace.

* * *

A year, an entire year had passed since the last time he was allowed to leave the realm to search for Y/N, but the trail was cold, dead, a ghost that haunted his dreams & nightmares that didn’t seem to get any better. Standing under the old willow that the two had shared there together, the long tendrils dancing with the breeze & causing the shadows to dance around him. reaching out to let one of the leafy tendrils slide thought his fingers, just like he loved to do with Y/N hair. Soft as silk, even when it would glide over his bare shoulders after they had climaxed & laid panting under the tree away from prying eyes & ones that would ruin their perfect moment.

“I thought about burning this tree to the ground numerous times,” Loki spoke over his shoulder to the one who was behind him.

Frigga stepping up behind her son, she was worried about him, he had been coming out to the willow the last month & staring at it. Hoping he was coming to terms with Y/N absence considering he had begun to speak with Thor & was beginning to get into mischief once again.

“I thought as much. I’m glad you didn’t try because it wouldn’t have happened,” she smiled suspiciously at her son who turned to look at her, knowing that she had charmed the tree so he couldn’t have done so.

“I’m glad I didn’t either,” Loki smiled.

Frigga coming to stand next to her son, looking up at him with a smile.

“Do you still carry it,” Frigga smiled up at her son, hinting to the amulet of Y/N that he had gifted her with the first week they had agreed to court.

“You know better,” Loki smirked, pulling the black fire opal pendant out of his breast pocket to lay it into his mother’s hand.

Smiling happily at her son, Frigga closed her eyes & reached out to the willow trunk, Loki puzzling at what she was doing before the tree began to vibrate with gold light before it turned into golden light. Golden light that danced & shimmered in the air before swirling around Loki to make it’s way to the pendant.

Once subsided the fire opal danced with its own light, as if it was alive but supposing it was since the tree was a living thing. The young god looking at his mother like it was the first time he had ever seen her use her seidr, taking the pendant back when she offered it.

“For when we find her, I know Y/N would like to have it back,” Frigga smiled happily.

It pained Loki to hear Y/N’ name spoken out loud, giving a pained smile & tucking the pendant back safely in his pocket.

“Thank you, I… she… I know that Y/N will be happy to have it back,” Loki spoke smiling down at Frigga & taking her arm in his.

“Now,” Frigga began smiling at her son, knowing his heart still ached for Y/N, “ lets get back to the palace before your brother makes it back from training & ruins the meal with his boisterous actions.”

* * *

“Look at you sorceress  finally bowing before me of your own free will,” the deep voice of Laufey echoed around the chamber as he spoke down to the creature kneeling on their knees before him.

Shackles that were once on her wrist & held by Jotun guard thrown in the corner. Y/N head hung in a defeated way, neck heavy with the collar that despite it’s small size felt as if it weighed tons. Y/H/C hair falling into her face, ragged breath hitching due to the pain that still coursed through her body, mostly the splitting headache from the memories finally ripped from her skull.

“Took Tybeer long enough,” Laufey snarled, over the smaller form of Y/N trying to make herself smaller than it already did, not wanting another beating like he had just delivered.

“My little sorceress,” Laufey sneered, lifting her to shaky legs by the loop that was on the collar, forcing her to look up at him, Y/E/C orbs still sparkling with seidr that wanted free, but only to serve the fallen king & his two sons.

A year, one year of nonstop torture was what it took to break her, to remove memories, leaving nothing there for her to call back on this time. No longer to dream of green, gold, emerald eyes & raven black hair that had begun to return when she first came here. Now nothing, nothing but to serve Laufey & the others to her dying breath. A year of endless beatings & failed attempts to bond her magic to the three royal giants.

“You will stay here till we have prepared a place for you, though I believe Helblendi has begun to favor you,” Laufey spoke darkly, still holding her head high, despite the fact the cold bit at her exposed naked body, making it feel like a raw nerve.

“Slave,” Laufey yelled over his shoulder towards the door to her cell, the frozen metal creaking & scraping as a hobbling old Jotun carried in a arm load of black furs & dropped them at their feet.

“For you little sorceress. Someone will come for you soon, but until then I suggest you curl up & stay warm,” Laufey’ voice rumbled letting go of her collar.

Y/N sinking to the floor, grasping at the furs to fling them over her body, burrowing into them while Laufey left her alone & trying to get warm. The door scraping shut & Y/N looking over to it, curious who would come for her. Though it was nice to be huddled under warm furs thankful she had followed instinct & given into her masters. Finally, able to doze off to dream of nothing.

For once it was quiet, no jingle of chains, & no one kick at Y/N to get up, just, quiet. Wondering if she had been forgotten or they had simply gotten bored with her since they had broken her. Well at least they had seen fit to give her piles of furs to burrow into & taken the chains off. And the collar, thank the gods it was smaller, not choking Y/N when she curled into the furs to keep bare flesh out of the biting cold. The sound of an opening door at the end of the dungeon signaled that it was meal time.

A strong stride echoed down the hall, the only one that moved that way was Helblendi, the loud screech of her cell door causing Y/N to sit up clutching to the furs to watch the giant closely, his skin wasn’t as leathery as Laufey’. Unflinching the moment he took the distance between them in one stride to kneel down to look at her instead of commanding Y/N get to her feet. Reaching out to lift her gaze to him, the charm placed on her by the old mage making it so their touch didn’t burn her, & looking her healed face over.

“Good evening little sorceress, I see that you have finally decided to be an obedient pet,” he smiled, red eyes bright & twinkling as he motioned to her to stand while reaching to something in his pouch he carried.

“For you,” he spoke quietly, laying a leather satchel at her feet, hinting to her to look inside.

Not wanting to disappoint one of her masters, Y/N kneeled down to dig through the bag to find that it contained thick clothing that was dark in color, lined in furs & made from leather adorned with gold. With an excited smile, Y/N flung the furs back & began to jerk on the clothes excitedly, not paying attention to the looks Helblendi gave her full naked body before getting the clothes on.

Pausing in her excitement when she had the fur lined boots on to look up at the giant, his eyes blown with lust & smiling down at her.

“Come now little sorceress, you stay with me,” he spoke quietly, reaching down & motioning for Y/N to take a seat in his hand to place her on his shoulder.

“I need you to keep up with me, we have a way to travel to Utgard & I don’t want anyone stepping on you,” Helblendi explained, reaching down for a large fur to hand it to her to wrap in.

Y/N taking it happily, excited to be getting out of the cell, even if all there was outside these walls was biting wind, ice & snow. It didn’t matter, she had been good, had listened & was getting a reward. Eyes looking down to the pendant around Helblendi’ neck that resembled the one she had seen on his younger brother & Laufey, one she knew that bond her to them. Except his was more elaborate, covered in beautiful knot work & catching what light there was to glitter.

* * *

Centuries, centuries later here Loki stood before Laufey to speak with him of a scheme that had taken him this long to put together & now was the time. His brothers coronation was the perfect time. Looking over the ruined palace that was crumbling & falling to ruin, thanks to Odin, his father. Oh, how he was going to be upset when it turns out Thor want be fit to become king, he thought wickedly, pausing the moment something moved in the barren ruins.

“Odinson, to what do I owe this pleasure,” came the deep voice of the giant sitting on the dilapidated throne.

Looking to the giant that sat there, one with leathery skin, red eyes, & prominent lines adorned in gold. Lines more prominent & abundant than the others that looked to be guards coming out of the ruins. The movement of someone smaller lurking next to the throne and watching Laufey turn to usher them back & they followed the order. Stepping back into the shadows, where another giant lifted them into the crook of there elbow to carry them away.

“Who is he Tar,” Y/N spoke to the giant who lifted her into his arm with ease, carrying her around the outer ruins, Tar was always gentle with her.

“Don’t you worry about it sorceress, I want you to focus on protecting your master,” Tar spoke quietly, his voice rumbling in his chest that vibrated against her back.

Enjoying the boost, Y/N waited patiently for the giant to carry her to the next vantage point, one she knew would have her hidden in the shadows to watch the green clad stranger.

“I may have something that would be of interest to you,” Loki began, the way the figure had moved was so familiar that it pained him to remember, hand going instantly to the pendant he still carried in his breast pocket.

“And what would the son of Odin have that we would possibly want, & what would be the price,” Laufey sneered, gaze flickering back to the side, making Loki do the same, the little shadow appearing again behind several guards legs, but even harder to make out.

“I believe that my father stole something from you, something that would do your ruined kingdom some good,” Loki began, looking back to Laufey, both meeting gazes Loki’ emerald eyes sparking with the smile he was beginning to keep.

“Then tell me, trickster, what do you have in mind,” Laufey smirked darkly, grinning down at the small Aesir or should he say his little runt of a son.

* * *

Curling up in the large fur that Y/N’ master, Helblendi had gifted her with that evening, & laying in the crook of the giants neck like an obedient pet. The recent events leaving her thighs along with her core aching but had grown accustom to it over the centuries, events that she knew better than to resist. Gentle praises from a thankful master the moment he had finished with Y/N & had helped her to settle.

Y/N ownership falling to Helblendi after Laufey was killed by his own son Loki in a deal gone wrong. Utgard destroyed, the remains of the city nothing but a canyon now & the entirety having moved to another settlement.

Allowed seidr but bond so Y/N couldn’t harm her captors, only the persons she was sat upon all thanks to the collar that she moved nimble fingers under to keep it from pressing into her throat. Trying to keep the prying to a minimum to not jar Helblendi, making sure that the metal didn’t jingle or click in a way that would wake him or his mate. Fretting the moment, the giants fingers began to fumble with the fur she was wrapped in to push it away expositing pale Aesir flesh to the biting cold of the room.

“Does the new collar fit to tightly,” the giant echoed.

On instinct Y/N released the collar to allow him to do what he wanted, cold fingers filling around the gap before caressing along a warm cheek to pull away & cover her back up.

“It does fit tighter,” he remarked, settling to his back, using the arm she slept closest to in order to situate her firmly against his neck.

“Ill have Metr adjust it when we wake for breakfast,” Helblendi responded filling Y/N settle but this time laying more on his shoulder but kept the fur between them so that she wasn’t cold.

“Thank you,” Y/N breathed obvious she was tired, wore out.

“You are a well-mannered pet,” he commented silently, caressing over the black fur that covered her as if petting a favored dog.

“Leave her be Helblendi,” came his mates voice one of the few females in the fortress & one that seemed to tolerate Y/N.

Like all frost giant females, Teca looked like a smaller, lither version of a male giant, except for the delicate heritage lines instead of the harsh ones that Helblendi & the rest in his fortress had.

“She needs rest,” Teca continued to scold the larger giant, becoming agitated with the situation reaching to the small sorceress to scoot Y/N into her neck just like she was in Helblendi’ & filling her snuggle in.

“She is to go out to scout with your brother early,” Teca finished, caressing over the creature once she settled, she favored Y/N more than Helblendi.

“I know woman,” he bit out towards his mate, not hatefully but still reaching out to pet over Y/N despite the sigh of exasperation Teca shot at him.

A loud clang ringing throughout the room as the chamber doors where beat in, Einherjar flooding in, it didn’t seem that they were going to get to see breakfast. The three sitting up in bed, furs falling away from Y/N, quickly accessing the situation.

“Now’s your time sorceress,” Teca shouted to Y/N who bounded to steady feet from the bed to smirk at the guard that froze at the sight before them, a naked Aesir woman.

The frozen Einherjar weren’t sure of there next move, or what the naked Aesir had to do with anything, at least until she bathed herself in swirling mint green/black seidr. Emerging clothed in leather, furs & black metal armor. A helmet that resembled a wolf skull covering her face adding darkness to the ensemble while the golden collar glittered as if on fire.

Without a word, Y/N set to work, making a path for the three out of the fortress but it seemed a waist the moment they realized they were the only ones left alive in the entire place. Surrounded in the massive throne room, a green seidr blocking Y/N from attacking the golden warriors around them.

Watching the entrance to the room closely, Y/N eyed the one who entered, a tall Aesir man, clothed in green, black & gold battle armor. A golden helmet of horns on his head, raven black hair sticking out from it that reached past his shoulders slightly. Another at his side wielding a hellacious battle ax & short cropped golden hair clad in black armor with burgundy cloth.

“You little bastard,” Helblendi snarled behind the sorceress who turned to look back at her master, “you just couldn’t stay away could you!”

Y/N gaze shooting back to the one in green & gold, something familiar, maybe? Both of the men pausing outside the barrier to watch them puzzle over her & glint of the collar.

“You expect us to stand around while you & my brother scout another way into Midgard,” the one with the golden helmet sneered.

A loud growl came from Helblendi, Y/N didn’t need to look back to know he charged for the barrier & instantly the sorceress tore a hole in it, much to the horror of the ones on the other side. Though all it did was afford a chance for the battle ax to crush into Helblendi’ skull, striking him dead instantly.

Turning back to his mate, Y/N yelling for Teac to stop, but no use as the giantess struck Y/N down. Before the sorceress could get back to her feet Teac was felled just like her mate, leaving Y/N alone & the center of everyone’s attention. Watching the two gods throw out their hands in an attempt to show they meant no harm.

“We don’t wish to harm you,” the black haired one began, stepping past the dead giant & his mate.

They were attempting to surround the figure hidden under all the furs & armor. Both Thor and Loki trying to get a glimpse of who they were, only seeing the glitter of a gold collar and pale Aesir palms that became swallowed by a mint green/black seidr when they came to close.

“We don’t…,” Thor began, but didn’t get to finish.

Black smoke swirling as Y/N made an attempt to vanish but swallowed the two brothers into the portal with her. Dumping them out before herself Y/N landing in the middle of a troop of the golden warriors.

“Don’t hurt them,” she could hear one of the gods yelling through all the chaos


	6. Chapter 6

**Earlier**

“You mean to tell me… your great plan was to bring those two here and we would return Y/N to Loki in hopes he wouldn’t kill us! And now you’re telling me you lost her,” Tony bellowed starting for Strange while Peter was grabbing hold of the irate billionaire to stop him.

“Great plan genius! It wasn’t enough to destroy 2 lives, no wait! Thor didn’t know either! So that makes 3,” Tony continued ranting.

“These things…,” Strange began.

“What!? You mean to tell me it was Loki’ girl you stole,” Bruce jumped in to the exchange.

“Fuck me Tony,” Bucky chimed in.

“You told that this, Y/N would be kept here, in this great Sanctorum! Safe! Now you’re telling us she’s the reason we are under threat of frost giants,” Steve attempted to reason.

“We have to tell them Strange, if not they will go in, Loki especially & possibly kill everyone. Y/N included,” Tony huffed out, his head beginning to pound under the stress of the newest development.

“I know… ok… I dropped the ball, but..,” Strange began before Bucky cut him off viciously.

“Your fucking right! You played with lives,” Bucky snarled out at the sorcerer, everyone knew the brunette knew exactly what he was talking about.

“Buck! This is bad, it could cause events worse than what Thanos had planned… but Strange is right we need to tell them, but I say we speak with Thor first,” Steve began defeated, pinching the bridge of his nose trying to think with all the chaos that was running rampant in a room devoid of the very god that had a knack for causing it.

The door to the conference room opened for a young Spider-man to step out being sure to shut it behind him. Thor turning to watch the young man, both gods noting his nervous fidget as he stepped up to Thor.

“Hey, they need to speak with you, um just you,” Peter hinted to Thor nervously, looking to Loki for a second & then back to the massive god that towered over him.

“Sure, I’ll be right back,” Thor spoke, cation in his voice because he didn’t know what to expect, hinting to Loki to stay put & disappearing into the room.

“What’s wrong? I thought we were ready to…,” Thor began, watching the entire room look around nervous to Strange.

“You remember what we told you, it was important that Loki fell from the Bifrost, that it tipped the scales for us to win against Thanos,” Strange questioned the still short-haired god who was looking them all over, something wasn’t right, his gut twisting.

“Yes, but… Y/N,” Thor breathed, obvious figured it out & started for Strange, Tony & several others running forward to stop the belligerent god.

“You were the mage! You… Where is she,” Thor bellowed, shaking the very room they were in.

“Jotunheim, she…,” Strange tried to begin to explain, but it was obvious Thor wasn’t about to calm down.

“You sent her to the Jotun! You…,” the god snarled, sparks running from his eyes.

“No, he lost her,” Clint blurted out.

“You lost her! All the Hel we endured was because of you! I lost my brother! Y/N was a trusted and valued warrior & friend, all lost because of you,” Thor spat, knocking the ones back who held him, standing to his full height & bearing down on the sorcerer.

“We found her…,” Strange tried again, becoming agitated he couldn’t finish the sentence, but he deserved it, he had royally fucked up, no other way to put it.

“Yeah! To late! What have you done,” Natasha actually snarled out at Strange.

“I was to retrieve Y/N in Norway, but your mood turned her ship! Sent her back to England, I tried to find her but the Jotunn took her from the seeress, who was working with the Jotunn Blyster…,” Strange rushed out so he could get the point across.

“You are a sorcerer and you didn’t see this?! I should kill you,” Thor bellowed the room shaking once more.

Loki looked to the room Thor had entered, his bellowing making him question what was going on. As well as why he was summoned here, having just recently been reunited with the team since the war with Thanos, in which he really did die, but thanks to whatever Strange had done, he was able to return from Hel. Starting towards the door only for Clint to hurry out, telling for him to come get Thor before he killed Strange but telling him no more.

“Thor what is all this about,” Loki began, reaching to stop his brother pulling him away from the sorcerer who looked to not be protecting himself, everyone eyeing the two gods.

“A disagreement are you ready,” Thor snapped back to Loki glaring at the entire room.

“Aye,” Loki spoke, not sure where this led, looking to Strange.

“Alive understood? The sorcerer is to be brought in alive no matter the cost,” Strange spoke directly to Loki.

“Just what is so important about this sorcerer? They are working with the Jotunn if….,” Loki began hotly, growing agitated with the fact no one would tell him any more than what they had.

“Against their will, you should know how that is out of all of us,” Tony spoke under his breath, but made sure the younger brother heard.

“I don’t…,” Loki began looking around the room, gaze falling on Thor.

“Alive Loki,” Thor snapped, getting his point across.

“Aye, alive,” Loki huffed out in defeat.

* * *

“I don’t understand how Strange knows to send us to Jotunheim & what the big deal is about this sorcerer. Why do we need them alive,” Loki complained over to the short haired god that was readying himself to get ready for the jump that Strange was preparing to send them on.

“It just is this way Loki,” Thor huffed in frustration, having endured the younger gods questioning since he had returned, trying to avoid him.

“What aren’t you telling me,” Loki paused, stopping with his own armor to stare Thor down, knowing something wasn’t right.

It was odd coming back to Midgard to find that Thor & the sorcerer Strange conspiring together about something. Bizarre still when the two got into an argument the night he returned. Shaking the foundations of the compound, the entire group of Avengers having to rush out to pull the god away from the sorcerer. It took himself to pull Thor back asking what happened, the older god shaking with rage he hadn’t seen in centuries, not even Hella or Thanos ever provoked him like this.

“Tell me what we are walking into or so help me…,” Loki began, watching rage & fear flash in his brothers features something he needed to tell Loki but couldn’t.

Thor wishing, he could tell his brother about what Strange had done, what had caused Y/N to go missing, what had caused Loki’ heart break of the loss turning his brother into the creature he was now, what delivered him into the hands of the mad titan, to lead him to fall.

“The Jotun have found away into Midgard and we have to stop them from making it here. This sorcerer is held against their will & it’s important we bring them back, safely, to the new fortress on Vannaheim,” Thor finally spoke, he wasn’t lying but then again he wasn’t telling him the whole truth.

“This is vague even for you. What has you so ready to do as Strange says? I have never known you to act this way,” Loki began cautiously reading Thor’ expression, one that had become unreadable.

“I know, I just hope that you understand when it’s all over,” Thor smiled weakly.

Loki tried to read the older god, something was off, it reminded him of, well he honestly didn’t want to think of that, shrugging the feeling of heartbreak off like he always did & pretending it never happened.

“Then lead the way brother,” Loki commented, hinting for Thor to lead the way out to the room & to where they were to depart from.

Nodding in agreement Thor, brushed past Loki, but paused before he exited the room, looking back to him.

“Something has always eaten at me, and I feel I need to say something,” Thor began, turning to Loki he looked at him in caution, not sure where it was all going.

“I’m sorry about, all those centuries ago, not standing up to father when we were caught searching for Y/N, I hope you can forgive me,” Thor spoke, reaching into his armor to pull out a leather pouch, handing it back to the raven-haired god.

“What is this,” he questioned taking the pouch he offered, knowing automatically what the weight was inside.

“You found it,” Loki questioned, not looking into the pouch but shoving it securely into his suit, making sure that it wouldn’t be lost.

“It was never lost, after, after… I hid it in the armory and intended to give it to you on the ship to Midgard, but things didn’t go as planned,” Thor admitted, but obvious there was still more to the story.

“Come on, best get this done,” Thor smiled before hurrying out of the room.

Once the two exited, to find the entire team of Avengers waiting, no one really meeting Loki’ gaze, but then again he had tried to destroy them all, though this seemed different. The two stopping in front of Strange who was putting on a fake smile especially when it came to Loki.

“Are you two ready,” the sorcerer asked, Thor’ features hardening as he looked to Strange, not lost on the entire room how he glared murderously at him.

“Get on with it wizard,” Thor growled hatefully, gripping tighter to Stormbreaker, pulling the battle axe up as if to wield it on the man.

Looking over to his brother with cation, something wasn’t right, but hadn’t time to contemplate the moment a portal swallowed them whole & left them standing in the waist of Jotunheim but surrounded by a large army of Einherjar.

One of the guards that they guessed to be the general came forward to address the two.

“We already have a way in, the entire fortress is quite, & ready to strike,” the older man began, hinting to something out in the waste they couldn’t see.

“Have you already taken care of the guard,” Thor began, hinting to something that Loki didn’t know of.

“The wizard did, he took care of most them along with the Avengers. They cleared us a path to the room where the sorcerer is kept,” the guard explained, moving to walk with the two towards the fortress.

“Then let’s get this done,” Thor spoke harshly before lighting began to creep over his body, looking back to Loki.

“Keep close brother,” Thor ordered.

* * *

The einherjar had nothing on Y/N, but it wasn’t them who winged her, that had been left up to Thor & Loki. They were the two she could thank for slamming into the frozen wasteland, creating her own crater from the impact, looking up out of the clearing haze & rubble with no time to stop the golden warriors that descended.

Drug out, seidr bond with golden ruin engraved shackles & another collar to accompany the other. Helmet gone, shattered to pieces upon impact, Y/H/C hair falling out of it’s once beautiful braids & golden adornments into a long-tangled mess that hid her face. Head lulling while harshly jerked straighter in front of the two gods. Finally looking up when Y/N attempted to jerk free, falling feebly to the frozen ground.

Still having not seen the sorcerer face, the armor giving no clue to their gender but the Y/H/C hair tugging at Loki’ memory, glaring at the guard who laughed, immediately stopping to get the sorcerer to their feet. Stepping closer, looking back to Thor who Loki could here utter something under his breath in surprise, then back to the sorcerer that finally looked up. Hauntingly familiar Y/E/C orbs sparkling with bound seidr & causing Loki to freeze.

“What do they call you,” the god with the gold helmet choked out, getting closer, his body filling as if he wasn’t in control of it, surreal.

Without thinking Y/N spat a mouth full of blood in his face the guard jerking her violently, so her head snapped back, straining aching back causing a silent whimper & pained grimace. A blade going to her throat while a hand wrapped in matted hair to jerk her head back to expose milk pale neck, chafed flesh exposed to the sharp blade, igniting something in Loki even as the blood ran down his cheek.

“Enough,” Loki bellowed, starting forward to jerk the limp creature into his arms to weak to fight & falling into them weakly.

“She returns with us,” Loki ordered the last Y/N heard before exhaustion & pain took her.

* * *

A sharp slap to the face woke Y/N, forcing herself to consciousness, mercilessly flung into a pool of thankfully warm water. Coming up sputtering & thrashing to witness two guards laughing while 4 Vanir entered the pool with her. Y/N armor & leathers soaking wet, weighing her down.

One who looked to be the eldest & possibly well versed in taking care of battered prisoners flicked her wrist while stepping into the water. The seidr anchoring Y/N ankle shackles to the bottom of the pool & stretching her arms above her to an invisible force.

“Leave,” the older woman snapped loudly to the guards while she & the other 3 paused around Y/N, as if protecting her.

“The brothers,” one began, the lighter haired of the two, stalking to the edge of the pool.

“Told you to escort her here, not fling her into the pool like a skipping stone,” the woman continued hatefully, obvious she was not at amused by Y/N’ treatment.

Y/N raised her eyebrows at the older Vanir, amazed at how she spoke to the two.

“Take your leave lieutenants, I will personally bring her to you when we are finished,” the woman finished, sounding as if she was about to snarl at them.

The two guards lost at the moment, something off about how the women where treating the sorceress, like she was royalty. The one who had spoke earlier swallowing his fear & stepping to the edge of the pool.

“The bitch is dangerous,” he sneered down at the women, hinting to the drenched creature that was bound between them.

“You forget who took care of Loki when he returned from Midgard & your men had gotten a hold of him before his trial,” the Vanir raged, one of the other women pressing a warm rag to a bleeding wound in Y/N side armor that was ripped, causing her to flinch.

The young woman gently dabbing the blood away, Y/N letting out a quiet hiss, looking down at the woman who paid her no mind along with the older woman who was arguing with the guard still. Arguing continued till something was said that if Loki was to find out they would be put to death. Whatever that meant. Useless grumbling was more like it, the older woman stepped up to Y/N to begin to remove the ruined armor & soaked leathers.

“I know the brothers didn’t do all this to you,” she spoke quietly while they continued to work, healing Y/N’ wounds, shifts clinging to them like swimsuits.

Armors, furs, useless adornments, all handed off to the Vanir who had now come to stand at the edge of the pool taking the wet mess to carry to a corner, dropping it with a wet plop. Looking up at the unfathomable ceiling while they continued, only looking down when they all gasped out, Y/N completely bare.

Y/N slowly looking down at what they where all gawking at, bruising along thick hips & thighs that were visible in the oddly clear water. A gentle caress over the scared flesh of her back, watching them follow it all with their gaze, & for the first time in centuries Y/N felt vulnerable, ashamed.

The older healer watching Y/N look to the water to hide her eyes & the tears that where welling up. Dirty water running from her shoulders as the maid at her back was pouring soothingly cool water over tired muscles. Gently the maids began to wash over cold hardened flesh, careful of any bruises & taking the time to heal them.

“Nothing to be ashamed of,” the older healer began, taking care of the worst ones with her seidr.

“It’s over now,” the healer breathed, making Y/N look at her through wet eye lashes but betrayed no emotion.

The rest of the session quiet, gentle, & finally clean. Healed to the best of the women’s abilities. The chains releasing, the Vanir in the pool moving to catch Y/N quickly, evident she hadn’t the strength to stand, & helping her out of the pool. The older Vanir taking charge of Y/N as the others left, getting her to stand to step away from her.

With a flick of the healers wrist, Y/N was dried, clothed in mint green linen pants, long sleeve shirt that fit nicely, following curves but not tightly. Looking down at the clothes, Norns! Warm, so warm & gods! Soft! Stepping back slightly when WARM slippers appeared on her feet, looking down at the shoes, wiggling her toes in their warmth, taking the soft fabric of the shirt in her fingers rubbing it between them. It made Y/N fill like a little child, she guessed, wouldn’t know, but it did make her feel how the Jotun children sounded when given something new. Smiling, was she smiling at something other than a command or praise from a master?

“I take it that it has been awhile,” the Vanir asked, catching Y/N off guard, gaze snapping immediately to the woman, schooling her features, cursing at herself for being caught.

While Y/N straitened, returning to the stoic creature she was trained to be, the woman looked over the heavy chains that bound her shackles together. They looked so cumbersome despite the fact Y/N was a large framed woman. Looking into Y/E/C orbs that sparkled with uncertainty, wondering if she remembered anything & how long it take for her to help get Y/N’ mind back in order.

Watching the woman closely for orders, to which she motioned to Y/N to follow her towards the exit, the Vanir stepping around her. The only acknowledgement was the clink of the heavy chains as Y/N followed along behind her, stepping out the open door behind the woman. Jolting slightly when she realized the same guards waited, the bravest reaching out to jerk the chain so that Y/N stumbled to him, but kept to her feet, glaring at him.

“I’ve informed Loki,” the Vanir spoke hatefully & loudly to the guards, “take her strait to his chambers, or it will be your heads.”

“Yeah, yeah,” one spoke under his breath beginning to lead Y/N away, careful not to tug to harshly on the chain in front of the healer.

The walk down the corridor quiet, Y/N looking around & noting that this palace had to be on Vanaheimr. Helblendi told her that Asgard had fallen, with rumors of a new Asgard being built on Vanaheimr. Not paying attention to the guards, relishing in the fill of the sun that came in through the open columns along with the light breeze that ruffled the material of the clothes. Something that Y/N had carved for a centuries, earthy scents filling her senses instead of the usual scent of cold.

The snickering of the guard brought Y/N out of her moment of awe to look at them. Y/N wasn’t lagging, was sure to keep up, but something was off, the two looking back to her then out to the court yard, following their gaze to see the two gods out int the open courtyard with others.

“They’re still in the yard,” one spoke to the other, with a laugh hinting out to the two speaking with dignitaries.

“A little fun,” the other snickered, looking over his shoulder at Y/N, noting that she was listening intently & glaring at them.

Before Y/N could react, the two forced her into a deserted room & beat her to the floor the instant the door shut. The undoing of armor & breeches making Y/N look up quickly in the dim light only to have a blade pressed to her throat, while pushed to her back. Choking up on the chain Y/N planned to use it as a weapon, but was to slow, to weak, it afforded her the opportunity to be slammed back into the hard-stone floor, head bouncing off of the harsh material & swearing something cracked.

“Let’s see how a traitorous whore fills,” Y/N heard one growl though the ringing, jerked up, slammed to the floor on her stomach.

The one over her jerking harshly to plump hips to position them while jerking at the pants to rip them. Some how in the haze that clouded her mind Y/N managed to kick back, getting the guard in his prized jewels, sending him whimpering to the floor while the other laughed. The one not wallowing in the floor grabbed Y/N before she could get to her feet, fisting the collar, cutting off her airway, slamming her into the wall while the other still write in the floor cursing.

“Fiery little thing aren’t you,” the one who held Y/N smirked, slamming her into the wall once more so that the bloody gash would split further & backhanded her.

Trying to summon seidr only for it to burn inside her, letting out a frustrated growl, baring teeth at the one who had her. Lashing out once more with what ever limb was free, this case a shackled wrist that he thought he had, busting the guards nose, forcing him to let go. Falling to tingling feet, Y/N spotted the door, loosing no time in running for it best she could. Wrenching it open, relief washing over her as the light & fresh air hit her face. All ruined by a violent blow to the back of a blood-soaked head, collapsing like a rag doll.

* * *

Coming to this time, Y/N realized she knelled, arms chained behind her & body leaning back on a hard surface. Finally, opening dry eyes to the silence that surrounded her & letting out a sigh of relief that she was alone. Looking down at what was expected to be bloody torn clothes, finding even looser fitting linins, dark green & glittering with gold accents. Lifting her head up to look around, the movement causing Y/N to squint in pain, throbbing pain shooting through her skull, jolting slightly, causing other wounds to pull, but no ache or soreness between her legs.

No wonder the Jotun & the Aesir hated each other, both savages, both just alike Y/N thought attempting to straiten but her body ached to much, so it looked that she was going to stay slumped back. Head still throbbing too much to look around to see where she was. The click of a door sounding to her right, making Y/N let out a loud huff, readying for whatever may walk through that door, fighting the pain to look to look at who opened it.

“Why are you in the dark dove,” Y/N heard a cool voice begin as they came closer, the room instantly brightening causing her to squint up at the one who stood over her.

“I ordered you in better attire, not my own,” the black-haired man snapped as he stepped to her side.

With a flick of his wrist the chains were gone, steady hands reaching down to gently pull Y/N to aching feet by her arms, holding onto her, evident she was barley able to hold her head up. Y/N didn’t dare look at him, she hadn’t the strength, let alone defiance at the moment, just wanted to be left alone.

“What the Hel did they do to you,” the man snarled out hatefully, taking Y/N chin between his fingers with a velvet soft touch to turn it, looking over busted lips & eyebrow.

Deciding to meet his gaze to know what she was in for, knowing he seen the contempt for him burning there, free arm wrapping around Y/N & keeping an unreadable expression. Though by the way he pulled her to him supporting a weak body, he was barely keeping his rage contained. Leading her to a chair by the fire, sitting the weak creature into it gently, & kneeling to look her over.

Trembling hand going to brush over once silky locks made rough by the weather of Jotunheim & pulling away when stickiness covered his fingertips. Face turning to stone at the sight of blood on his fingers unable to contain his rage any longer. An anger flashing in his eyes that rivaled that of any of Y/N’ old masters, making breath hitch, head throb worse, panic, this was, panic.

“Guard,” Loki bellowed, shooting to his feet but still standing with her, protectively, while the guard that was outside the door sounded as though he was killing himself to get in the door.

“Yes, your majesty,” the guard asked concerned, not one of the ones who had done this.

“I want the two that had escorted her taken to the dungeon & held there till I send for them,” Loki snarled like a ravenous wolf, eyes lighting up in rage.

“Yes sir,” the man responded hurrying to leave.

Turing back to the creature that was once his lover, Loki knelled in front of Y/N once more to assess her wounds.

“Did they take you,” he asked gently, looking at her for a response but having a feeling he wouldn’t get one by the way she puzzled at him.

“You don’t deserve this love,” he hushed, carefully getting Y/N to her feet helping her to the bed, dying to speak her name out loud but remembering that the healer told him it could beak her.

Once both were sat on the mattress, Loki called forth his seidr to clothe her in her original dress, but when she squinted down at it in pain, it didn’t hold the same excitement that it once did. Healing her wounds as well, but it did nothing for the tiredness, hopelessness Y/N felt. Really not caring that her feet where enveloped in the soft warm slippers that had been drug off her feet, unable to lift her head to look up at the god before her. Deciding that the chain-less shackles interested her more than anything else.

The door pushed open quickly, Loki looking back to an irate Thor holding tightly to Stormbreaker. The older god looking worriedly at Y/N then Loki, obvious that something was wrong.

“What are you doing here,” Loki snapped, not really meaning to do so, looking back to Y/N worriedly who was shutting down.

“The general found me, told me I should check on you two, did something happen,” Thor asked worriedly, noting how Y/N fidgeted with the hem of the shirt, stepping closer.

“The lieutenants escorting her…. They….,” Loki trailed off looking back to Y/N once more, fingers twitching to soothe over her body, but was afraid to.

“Did you heal her? Will she be OK,” Thor asked worriedly once more, he sounded concerned to Y/N.

“Yes, and with time,” Loki sighed, both men looking to the door the moment the general entered.


	7. Chapter 7

The general was quick to enter and shut the door. This was no one’s business but for him & the brothers but was sure they would be happy with the treatment the two lieutenants had gotten at the hands of Y/N. Turning from the door to look at Thor who stood close to the bed where Loki sat with Y/N, of course the general knew who she was, he had trained under her father when she disappeared. It made him sick that the two who were to escort her, to make sure she was safe had treated her like a war prize. Needless to say, whatever the two decided for their punishment he would be happy to carry out.

“It’s done,” the general began, looking to Loki noting the sorceress looked to be dozing off & to the older god next to the two.

“Bior could barely walk because of how violently she kicked him, man will be lucky if he can ever sire children & the other, Tola, couldn’t see because of his broken nose. They got a  taste of their own medicine. Looks like she hasn’t forgotten how to fight,” the general spoke, hinting proudly at the woman that looked to be going out, all focus turning to her.

“The two are in the dungeon, awaiting their sentence,” the general finished at their backs.

“Good, then they got what they deserved,” Thor snapped over his shoulder, turning to look at the general while Loki focused on her, trying to get Y/N to focus on him to speak with her.

“I spoke with Eira,” the general began once more, “she said they didn’t have any problems with her.”

Loki began tuning the talk between Thor and the general out, Eira had spoken with him, telling him of what state her body was in, the scars, brands, looking down to Y/N who looked barley able to hold her eyes open. Fingers twitching to soothe over tired shoulders in just the way he remembered she loved, allowing his hands to go to tired shoulders, but only to gently nudge her to lay back on the pillows.

Y/N felt her eyes drooping, tired body wobbling slightly as the talking died away and darkness crept in. Starting the moment, she felt someone gently pushed her back towards the mattress, it appeared her body was starting that way, best not argue with it. Looking up into kind emerald eyes that tugged at a memory that was no longer there to recall, but finding familiarity in them, taking a quick look around the room as she was laid back, realizing it was just them.

“Get some rest. I will speak with you in the morning,” Loki quietly explained helping sorceress settle back into the pillows & pulling the covers over her legs.

Loki watched the hatred, the protest flash through Y/E/C eyes but swearing that he seen a familiar glimmer of recognition, gone as soon as he noted it. Allowing her to lay how she wanted, her back to him, obvious that even though she wanted to fight, she was conserving her strength. Tired eyes closing the instant her head touched the pillow, furrowing his brow as she turned her nose into the pillow, smelling of it, his personal pillow.

The scented oil perfumed the pillow she laid on perfectly, an odd calming to the masculine scented oils, along with a scent that only a man could produce. Ones that no frost giant carried, the cold of Jotunheim making it hard for fabrics & the like to keep their scents. It was clean, thank the Norns it scented clean & not just cold.

Letting out a contented sigh at the smooth glide of velvet sheets as they were pulled over a warm clothed body. The feeling of them one of the other things that she missed, her masters forgoing the silks that they used to gift her with because they never lasted, opting for course furs that had rough suede on the underside, not gentle on skin nor clothe.

* * *

Late that night, Loki ventured to slip into bed far from Y/N so not to crowd or bother his sleeping lover. It killed him, he wanted to hold her close, to show her all the memories of them. Fingers twitching once again to caress over thick body, to hold her in a true lover’ embrace, but remembered what Eira had told him. Heart aching as the healers words echoed thorough tired ears, sitting gently into the pillows, stretching out on the mattress & crossing his legs.

Reaching into his breast pocket to take the book out, one identical to the one she had given him centuries ago. Trying to focus on reading the already worn out book, but the healers words made it impossible to focus. Nothing, no memories of before could be found, the healer having gently probed his Siggy’ mind while they were taking care of her, the battered woman’ guard had been down then. Giving up on the book, using the opportunity to sit & watch her intently to make sure she slept well.

The mattress sinking brought Y/N out of her doze, though still too tired to really wake fully to greet her bed mate. They settled like Helblendi, though it was early for him to come to bed, apparent his mate had chosen not to join them tonight & figured it was best not to invoke his wraith. Without opening her eyes, Y/N scooted in close to the body that was sat on the opposite side, pulling in tight to toned legs, laying head on warm thigh. Wait, warm?

A jolt running through her soar body instantly, forcing herself to sit, looking into emerald eyes that oddly enough held no questions as to what she had done. Loss for what she should do, or what was expected of her from the runt of the litter. For the first time in decades, Y/N shook with fear body freezing, watching him shut his book to focus on her, awaiting his decision.

“You’re welcome to lay in my lap if it makes you comfortable,” Loki lamented, not hesitating to admit to himself of how sublime it felt to have her head resting in his lap after all these centuries.

Cautiously Y/N looked his features over, noting he wore the same type of clothes that she had on when he found her. This, Loki, looked nor seemed to act at all like his brothers, if they truly where his kin, she wasn’t sure because he didn’t smell cold like she thought a frost giant runt would. Cocking her head at him when he reached for the collar not daring to move when calloused knuckles caressed soft flesh as it was removed.

“Those things are terribly uncomfortable to sleep in,” Loki spoke quietly, the experience of doing so once before bleeding through, tossing the collar to the bedside table.

Y/N was to weak to barely holdup her head, let alone use seidr that would only draw out what strength she had managed to conserve in the few hours rest that weren’t filled with fretful whimpers. Eyeing him closely, more so his hands while cautiously laying her head back in his lap, visibly taking in his scent.

Norns did he smell like a god should, now that she had thought of it, he was tinged with the cold smell of Jotunheim. Though this Loki seemed to be nothing like the, grabby lustful creatures they were. Warm, he was actually warm, but not a furnace like most Aesir, &  for that Y/N was thankful since she had grown used to the cold.

Waiting patiently for Y/N to fall asleep, Loki finally relaxed, laying a cool hand lightly between strong shoulder blades, she was his kindred, truly & forever. Remembering how he had wished someone was there to see him forced into his role with Thanos, like Y/N was forced into this. That someone had taken the time to look at his scars, tried to comfort him, & keep him from the dungeon. The beatings from the guards for a crime he was forced into, controlled, tortured physically, mentally, the effects everlasting.

Someone like Y/N to have prevented it from ever getting that far. Eyes falling on the black lacquer that was flaking off of her nails, looking over the slender hand on his thigh a brand on the back of it, one marking her as Helblendi’ property. Taking his time, Loki reached out to ghost his thumb over it, ridding the soft flesh of the mark. HIS Siggy didn’t deserve to branded by that filth, it broke his heart, she didn’t….no THEY didn’t deserve this, she deserved the galaxy & he was going to give it to her this time.

* * *

The odd warming across clothed back woke her, followed by the light shifting of paper & a tray being sat onto a warm wooden surface, not frozen. Taking the time to setup, waiting for the discomfort, though all pain & ache where gone. The warming sensation was the evening sun, shuffling papers coming from Loki who sat at the table across from her & next to the fireplace.

The tray was one that food was served on & it contained what looked to be dinner. Clocking her head to look over Loki once she was sitting up, wondering when the questioning would begin, but more so why he allowed her to sleep the day away.

“You look well rested,” Loki spoke softly, emerald eyes looking at her over the parchment he held to see her bewilderment.

“You must be hungry,” he spoke continuing his soft tone, laying the parchment down to start towards her.

Y/N started at the movement the god made, pushing away from where she had laid on him the night before. The way he moved triggering a familiarity that though it felt ok, still frightened her that she knew it so well. Puzzling at the hand he reached out to her once she stilled, studying it as if it may bite but he couldn’t blame her for her actions.

“You’re welcome to the food. I’ve already eaten so it’s all yours,” he smiled watching Y/N closely, letting outstretched hand fall to his side.

“I must leave for a few hours, but you may have the run of the room, or you can continue to rest,” he spoke soothingly, stepping away to move about the room collecting what he needed before leaving.

Filling an intense gaze on his back as he did so, wondering about the familiar look in her eye, what it triggered in her atrophied mind. Taking his time to leave, gathering what was needed, he wanted to remain with her as long as possible, but not looking forward to having to deal with Blyster. Norns he dreaded it & cursed himself for not going ahead to have his younger brothers court destroyed after he found her. Gathering all he needed to turn to look at Y/N before he left, watching Y/E/C eyes sparkle with the fire of recognition that was making her nervous.

“Eira will be coming to check on you around night fall. She, myself or my brother, the big bulky loud oaf, are the only ones allowed in this room, understood,” he explained stopping to look back at her from the door, before heading out.

Y/N shook her head in understanding, still familiar but it was making her guts twist, not sure if it was bad or good. Remembering all the evil Laufey told her of when he was her master, of Aesir slipping into Jotunheim to take children & those small enough to carry off. The poor souls taken as slaves and play things. Coming out of her thoughts when the door clicked shut, getting to her feet & stepping over to the table to see what she had been given to eat.

* * *

Eira entered an hour later to find Y/N standing next to the large window, the sun bathing her entire body eyes closed & looking at peace. Y/E/C eyes opening to look down at smooth skin that once held Helblendi’ brand, rubbing warm hands over it & the shackles but felt relief. Finally acknowledging the healer who had entered, the woman not making her feel uneasy in the slightest.

“How long has it been since you have felt the sun on your skin,” Eira ventured heading to the table to look over the empty tray, making sure she ate per Loki’ orders before stepping slowly towards Y/N who continued to sun bathe.

“Awhile I take it,” the healer answered the question, watching Y/N look at the clothes she carried in her hands, placing them on the warm window seal, taking a stand in front of the sorceress.

Slowly Eira reached out to her, sure to take it easy laying gentle hands on cuffed wrist, checking for chaffing, taking her time & doing the same over the rest of her body. It amazed the healer that Y/N didn’t flinch away from her, letting Eira do what she needed, though having a feeling that the sorceress knew better than to fight a healer. Soft gentle hands working over tired body, a cool tingling touch that eased the tightness in her body, making her to relax.

“That should ease the headache,” the healer spoke, hinting to the way Y/N had been holding her head when she entered, looking away from the healer to touch the clothes next to them, curious to how the fabric felt.

“Made just for you,” Eira continued kindly, reaching down to pick the shirt up for her, holding it up she could see the beautiful golden embroidered knot work adoring turquoise fabric.

“Will you allow me,” Eira hinted to the clothes then to Y/N, wanting to help her dress, to which she shook her head yes.

Once changed the healer coaxed her to the bed to get her settled, the tired creature still was weak, body healed, but her mind still taxed & taking a toll on her mentally. The moment shattered when a loud commotion out in the court yard made the two hurry to the window, looking out to spot a group of Jotun, compete with guard.

“ Býleistr,” Y/N breathed, hand nervously flying to her stomach where a particularly nasty brand of his ruin resided.

The door to the room banging open at there backs had the two panicking for a Monet, Eira letting out a sigh of relief when Loki rushed in striding towards Y/N, HIS Siggy. Unable to get stopped in time, watching the panicking creature grab the nearest object she could use as a weapon. Loki & Eira backing of immediately when she wielded a candle stick like a sword.

“NO! I will not be a… a… pawn,” Y/N snarled, her first words uttered since coming there, not ones Loki wanted to hear, eyes flashing with seidr bound by the shackles.

“Were not! I just wanted to make sure you were safe & to put a guard with you,” Loki admitted calmly despite the chaos that was so thick they could barely breath, trying to read her.

Cautiously Loki started forward trying not to provoke her, but it was evident Y/N had prepared for a fight, swinging the metal rod with the intent to brain the god. Acting swiftly the god grabbed the rod with a crushing grip in one hand while reaching out to Y/N with the other to pull her into him. Spinning her so her back was to him, forcing the weapon out of trembling hands to wrap strong arms around her to pining flailing arms to quivering body.

“No,” she yelped out kicking out at the air, Loki allowing her to do so in hopes of tiring her out.

Slamming her head back into a muscular shoulder when she realized there was no escape. Settling instead to push off the floor in hopes of pushing him off balance, giving him the perfect chance to speak into her ear.

“Come now, calm down for me love,” he cooed like an old lover, using his seidr to help her relax, letting her thrash one last time before settling back into him panting for breath & weak.

“That’s it Sig… love, no one is taking you back to Jotunheim, is that clear,” he gently reassured quietly so only Y/N heard, shaking her head in understanding, noting the look the healer shot the god telling him that she had caught his slip up of almost calling her Siggy.

“When I let you go, I want you to go sit on the bed because you’re still weak, OK love,” he continued to murmur so only she heard, shaking her head weakly.

Slowly Loki unwrapped his arms from around her, being sure to keep a firm hand on her as she walked to the bed & sitting defeated on the mattress. Only letting go when sure she was steady & Eira came to stand next to her.

“There will be guards,” Loki began, Y/N looking up in worry, prompting him to explain quickly to keep her calm.

“These are my personal guard and are trust worthy,” Loki continued, Y/N easing slightly but obvious she was still on edge.

“Were negotiating with Býleistr regarding the recent…events & he will be here until we get through negotiations & hopefully sign a treaty, but no promises,” the god spoke the last under his breath obvious he had a distaste for the formalities.

Having watched her closely while he explained how Y/N was to be accompanied by himself, his brother, or personal guard if she was to leave the chamber. He would make sure that if need be she could reach him, but made it clear he wanted her to remain close to their chambers, never before had he seen a more sullen looking creature.

Looking down to tug at the cuffs, fingers tracing the ruins that encircled them as she listened to Loki explain, nails worrying flesh beginning to chafe it. The mentions of confinement manifesting when nails begin to worry tender flesh must have went unnoticed, because in an instant  Loki was kneeling before her pulling warm hands into his, thumbs cherishing lightly over her pule, getting her to meet his worried gaze.

“Show me I can trust you & I will take it all away,” he cooed hinting to the cuffs that still bond her seidr.

Her puzzled gaze turning to one of scrutiny before she opened her mouth to speak.

“How do I do that? I’m nothing but a pawn,” she deadpanned, swearing she seen his heart break.

“No, you’re not, do you understand me,” he continued gently while holding her gaze.

“You where someone before all this. Do you remember anything from before, do you remember Asgard,” Loki ventured, ignoring the glaring healer at his back, he had to try, the puzzled gaze she gave him making his heart ache, even more so when she shook her head no.

“They took it all,” she admitted quietly, “all I remember, all I know is serving Laufey, Helblendi & Býleistr, &…. & they broke me,” her voice cracked obvious tears had been shed on the subject none left to cry.

“It will come back,” Loki attempted to reassure her, but even he didn’t  believe the lie that passed his lips, holding tight to steady hands still rubbing over the soft flesh.

“It want,” Y/N admitted sadly, “it never does.”

Watching him closely, shifting on his feet as if becoming anxious needing to get a point across to make her remember or understand something.

“It will. Can you at least give me a name? Something to call you besides sorceress,” Loki asked still gentle but anxiousness edging in.

Shaking her head, no, Y/N didn’t understand why he cared, what it mattered that he had a name to call her, why the god didn’t throw her into the dungeon & be rid of her. That moment making Loki realize it was up to him to give her a name, one that would hopefully trigger something.

“Loki, no,” Eira began at his back, warning in her voice, the sorceress looking to the healer then back to the god.

“I… how about I call you Y/N? Will that work,” Loki commented ignoring the warning from Eira, watching Y/N intently hoping the name triggered a memory, filling the healer eyeing him hatefully.

“That will be fine,” she lamented obvious it meant nothing but gave him a small smile for his efforts at least she wouldn’t be called sorceress or thrall.

“Good,” Loki smiled halfheartedly before releasing her wrist to stand looking back at Eira.

“Do what you have to too insure she is comfortable,” Loki spoke to the healer since it seemed Y/N was at ease with the healers presence.

“I will, it will take time,” Eira spoke to Loki in a hushed tone to which he nodded his head, obvious he was trying to hide his worry.

* * *

The next morning Eira coaxed Y/N to accompany her on a short walk down the corridor, considering it was unknown how long Býleistr would drag out the talks. The Jotun staying on Vannaheim but in quarters on the opposite side of the newly constructed palace, no reason to be where Y/N & Eira where. Loki’ personal guard accompanying the two women to make sure that they were kept safe.

Y/N following along with Eira & seeming to enjoy the sun on skin that was finally regaining color. Eira spoke while she listened explaining of Midgard, Ragnarök, the Avengers, Thanos & the rebuilding. As well as the relationship of Thor & Loki. Never questioning but then again what was there to ask?

“There you are my little snowflake,” they heard the gritty voice of a frost giant making their way thorough the corridor to her & Loki’ chamber.

Y/N froze heart banging in her chest as all she could do was look up at the young frost giant Býleistr , the guard swarming to protect to late. The giant plucking her off of the floor by bound wrist, causing her shirt to hike up spotting his ruin before placing her in the crook of his elbow like a doll.

“I see you still have my mark,” he smirked pushing the hem of the soft shirt up to look at the mark, letting it fall to look her over.

Y/N stared at the floor, focusing on Eira but she couldn’t hear any of the chaos that was erupting between Loki’ guard & Býleistr’. Staying still as he pulled her once branded hand into his larger one calloused thumb caressing over soft flesh, rolling the cuff.

“Return with me little one,” he spoke reaching to lift her face to look at him, Y/E/C eyes filed with dread as they met crimson orbs.

“You’ve been gone from these people to long, you do not belong here,” he cooed ignoring the chaos himself to comb over her body, tugging at her clothes to look bare flesh over.

“Return with me…,” he continued, cut short as Y/N was pulled from him.

“She will do no such thing,” Loki snarled protectively over Y/N tucking her into his side.

“You are no better than I! At least we didn’t keep her bond,” the giant snarled back reaching for Y/N only for the sorceress to slide behind Loki seeking shelter under his cape.

“No, you just kept her collared, used her as a bed warmer & took her memories,” Loki bellowed the entire group quieting down the halls echoing around them with his rage.

“She still carries my mark; therefore, the sorceress is my property by Jotun law, laws that you are to abide by till all treaties are signed,” Býleistr bellowed back stepping closer as he stood tall his guard coming to stand with him.

“Is that so,” Loki began, oddly calm as he himself stood tall, Y/N clutching to his leathers.

“You must be mistaken because the last time the healer checked there was no such mark,” Loki smirked.

While the tow battled it out, Y/N felt a cool tingle directly over the spot in question, coming out of he haze in time to notice Loki hinting to her to step forward. Hand reaching back to gently take the one that rested on his side, tugging to pull her so she wasn’t hid.

“Why don’t you show him that you carry no such mark,” Loki spoke quietly to Y/N as if they were the only ones in the room, hinting for her to lift the hem of the shirt enough to expose smooth skin where the ruin once resided.

“You wretched sorcerer,” the giant snarled, taking a step forward but stopping the instant Thor’ voice boomed down the corridor.

“What is all this,” the short haired god began, making a point to step in front of Y/N.

Loki taking the moment to wrap his arm around Y/N pulling her close, free hand going to the nape of her neck to pull her, so he could place a kiss to her forehead.

“Go with Eira to our chambers & do not leave, ill be along shortly,” he murmured, lips ticking her fore head, Y/N the only one who heard directing her to Eira who stepped forward to take her.

Before anyone could breath, Býleistr lost his temper, reaching for Y/N who spun seidr glowing in her eyes & bursting from her outstretched palm the moment he pushed Thor out of the way to reach for Loki. Watching him go for the raven-haired god setting something off in her mind that she wasn’t about to stand for it.

“Don’t touch him,” she screamed, seidr hitting the giant in the chest throwing him back to his ass.

The cuffs scalding soft skin but then again didn’t care as long as he didn’t touch Loki, not sure why that mattered but knew it shouldn’t happen around her, seidr swirling around her before it hid itself.

“Eira,” Loki ordered, the healer rushing forward, “ take her now & don’t let her out of your sight.”

“Y/N, come,” Eira told the stunned woman wrapping her arms around her to lead her away before Býleistr got to his feet.

* * *

By the time Loki had made it back to their quarters it was past nightfall, entering to find Y/N sitting on the stone hearth that held a small fire. Looking to Eira when he entered curious to know how she was.

“Was she hurt,” Loki asked quietly, keeping an eye on Y/N who sat cross legged staring into the fire & playing with the cuffs.

“Her wrist & ankles where blistered but I was able to heal them in no time, but she refuses to speak or eat now,” the healer lamented looking at the woman that sat before the fire.

“Býleistr, what if him,” Eira questioned.

“It is handled,” Loki admitted finally looking at the healer, “but she is not to leave these quarters until he is on Jotunheim.”

“Understood,” Eira agreed, “she still doesn’t remember and I’m still at a loss as to how to help her so take it slow with her.”

“I always have,” he admitted quietly looking to Y/N then Eira.

Gazing into the fire, Y/N kept playing over in her head what happened, which then led to how Loki treated her. She knew she should be leery of the attention he gave her, the way he was beginning to touch her thorough settle caresses, the gentle tone he used & the small gifts he would bring her. Finding herself looking forward to them but hoping that he wasn’t about to treat her like his brothers.

“Long day love,” she heard softly next to her, looking up as he sat next to her giving a small smile at how odd he looked sitting like her.

“Yes,” she admitted looking back to the cuffs but gaze snapping back to him as he took fidgeting hands in his.

“I don’t think you need these anymore,” he echoed the cuffs vanishing.

Letting go of her hands to hold his palm up so that she could see her gift. Today instead of a flower, chocolates or book, it was a black fire opal pendant golden chain coiled around it. Watching as he took the chain in his fingers to unclasp it & hold it out to her.

“May I,” he hinted.

Nodding her head yes, Y/N reached to collect her hair in one hand while he leaned forward  on his knees to clasp it around her neck. Letting go of her hair as she took the pendant between her fingers, the opal dancing with it’s own light as if alive. The dancing pendant tickling at her dead memory once more.

Loki hoped that it would bring back a memory watching her turn the pendant, the live gem sparkling with unnatural light. Relieved that Thor was able to find it & keep it safe.

“You like it,” he asked hopeful it spurred something awake, watching a brief realization flicker across her features but was gone as soon as it appeared.

“Love it,” her quiet voice cracked, watching him stand as the chamber door opened, taking the hand he offered her.

“Sit with me,” Loki asked quietly, hinting to the table now that she stood, watching the woman that entered sit a tray of food down, leaving the two alone.

“I’m not…,” she began but truthfully was.

“Would you indulge me love? Sit with me to eat enough to keep your strength up,” he bargained.

“Ok,” Y/N lamented quietly following him & taking the seat he pulled out for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki had hoped Y/N would sleep peacefully but something ate at him, telling him that it wouldn’t be that easy after the day they had. A shrill whimper drawing him away from the parchment that he looked over to focus on the shivering mass on the matters curled & clutching to the sheet in pain.

_“Look at you little one,” Laufey snarled over top of a crumpled heap that once resembled Y/N, “so fragile for a Norn half-breed.”_

_“When…when…Loki,” her voice quivered before the giant toed her over harshly to her back-causing Y/N’ skull to make an audible crack on the frozen stone._

_“You think I fear him or any of the others,” Laufey sneered, kneeling down to snatch her up by a shaking bicep, his biting touch causing her to yelp out in pain as he held in his face._

_Head swimming, trying to focus, to speak, to bite back at the ugly bastard violently, spit in his face how he would be put to death when she was found. Opening her mouth to speak but nothing coming out but large clouds of vaper & pleading whimpers for him to let go._

_“Don’t worry, you’ll forget all of this soon enough,” the giant sneered showing yellowing fangs, thrusting her back to the stone at the feet of a mage._

_Body shaking as the mage’ seidr took hold of her, seidr that dug into her brain, searing through tissue & memories like hot needles. Needles that dug in slow, carving away piece by piece of something that she would give anything to remember. Yelping out & trying to use her own to fight back but was no use._

Rushing to Y/N’ side, Loki sprung into the bed, reaching out to pull her into his arms & heart breaking the moment she cringed & whimpered at his touch. Undeterred, the god pulled her to him, watching her eyes shoot open, but glazed over as he got her to her knees. Shocked as she knocked him to his ass to scramble into his lap like a beat dog seeking forgiveness.

“I yield,” Y/N yelped, despite her large frame made herself smaller in his lap, curling into him.

“I promise master, no more, I yield,” she whimpered out loudly as if someone was continuing to hurt her.

“No,” she yelped out silently, Loki moving his hand along her back to soothe over shivering body.

“Y/N wake up pet, it’s only a dream,” Loki cooed down to the shivering creature that clutched at his shirt as he shifted to hold to her comfortably, filling her flinch at an unseen assailant.

“No! I’m sorry Laufey,” she panted out in a whimper, clutching to Loki’ clothes tighter, the gods concern taking over.

“Come now Y/N, wake up for me love,” he tried to sound calm, reassuring but it was full of panic at not being able to get her to come out of it.

Shifting around once more, forcing Y/N to her knees in front of him, taking her face in his hands to look into eyes of that of the dead, all color drained from the iris, no life, making him shake with fear he had lost her once more. Though he wasn’t about to give up, speaking to her, coaxing her to come back but evident she couldn’t hear him as she folded over in pain with a loud scream.

The door to his chamber slamming open, Thor entering worriedly with Eira in tow. Loki taking one look at the healer, knowing she seen what he was about to do as another scream ripped through Y/N. Hands still holding to her cheeks as she stayed crumpled in the bed. Eira yelling to Loki to stop, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t let his Sigyn continue to suffer.

_Screaming was what he fell into, slamming into the frozen stone floor in what looked to be a dungeon, looking around to spot Y/N not long after. Pushing to his feet at the sight of Laufey standing over a naked & bloody Y/N. Arms chained to the ceiling above her dangling like a piece of meat. Blood streaking down bare back, buttocks to drip & freeze on the cold stone._

_“You need to remember your duty sorceress,” Laufey’ gravelly voice snarled, blue hand shooting out to steady the spinning of the chain._

_“You are mine to do with as I see fit. That said, when we are done here I will have you in my bed again & again & again. Until you realize YOU have no say in the matter,” the giant laughed in her blood splatted face as he bent over to look into her eyes, body turning so that Loki got a glimpse of the blood that ran down the inside of her thighs._

_“Yes,” a weak broken voice choked out, tears streaking through the blood splatter._

_“Yes WHAT,” he laughed once more running the vicious looking whip that Loki now realized he held along her side, making a shiver rip through her so violent the chain rattled._

_“Yes master,” she quickly amended in a shaky voice, Laufey hinting to someone in the shadows to come forward, an old giant with broken horns, a mage?_

_In moments the nightmare faded away, Y/N dropping to the floor like a dead piece of flesh, quivering in the floor a bloody heap, Loki swallowing his fear to run to her, pulling Y/N bloody knees as he fell to his own._

_“Y/N, this isn’t real,” Y/N could hear someone speak, a strong grip pulling her to her knees while the same voice begged for her to look at them._

_“Loki,” her shattered vogue breathed in familiarity, but not the kind he hoped for, bloody hands gripping to his forearms as she finally looked up at him._

_“Yes lover, it’s me, I need you to wake up for me, your dreaming,” he cooed to the bloody creature that clung to him with tear drenched eyes, his own threatening to spill._

_“I'm…I’m sorry! I can’t remember…. I can’t remember you,” the broken creature shivered out pulling closer to him to fall into his arms a sobbing heap._

_“I can see it in your eyes,” she sobbed in his arms, “you know me & it kills you that I don’t recognize you, that I don’t know what you should mean to me & I to you! Would you tell me? Please tell me!”_

_The wretched creature pulling up to look into emerald eyes that flowed with tears, Y/N could see the answers burning in his eyes, what he wanted to tell her to show her, but why wouldn’t he!?_

_“Please Loki! My soul is shattering! I can feel the pain you are in because of all this,” she sobbed, head dropping to watch the cold stone fall away to silken sheets._

Looking up into emerald eyes, once hazed eyes back to bright Y/E/C gazing up him in pleading, fisting the material of his shirt as she straitened, tears already beginning to flow. Quickly releasing his shirt to reach up to lay her hands around his neck, thumbs caressing over tensing jaw, something his Siggy used to do when he would go into a rage around, pulling close to him. Shimmering Y/E/C orbs searching his face & feeling his own hands reach to cup her face whipping away the tears that where breaking free.

“Please, show me, please it hurts,” Y/N pleaded quietly so focused on Loki she never realized the healer stood by him informing him that it was too soon.

Heart thudding, almost stopping in her chest when he began to pull away, hearing what Eira told him, hands tightening but falling away from his neck to catch his wrist, pleading silently for him to explain. Watching him closely as emerald orbs searched over her face for something familiar.

“I don’t care if it kills me, ruins me,” she roared out, anger showing itself her own seidr engulfing them, holding him in place.

“Show ME! I can’t handle anymore of this,” she now whimpered allowing his wrist free, but he didn’t pull away .

Reaching up to put one hand on pale cheek the other reaching to card through disheveled hair & watching her seidr calm instantly.

“Calm down love,” he cooed continuing his actions, seidr residing now as she relaxed to lean back on her feet.

“I need you calm. I can’t show you anything you are upset,” he continued slouching forward with her still soothing over her gently.

“Please,” she whimpered hands settling onto his thighs, grounding herself.

“You’ll break her mind,” Eira spoke up at Loki’ side, Y/N looking up at the healer worried that she would prevent Loki form showing her what she needed to know.

“It’s already broke,” Thor chimed in bedside Y/N, looking to the healer, Loki’ gaze locking on his brother.

“She needs to know,” Thor nodded to Loki who nodded back in agreement.

“Breath for me,” Loki began, watching Y/N take a breath before he took her in to his memories.

_A young woman, a young Y/N & a younger Loki sat under a beautiful willow by a stream, that overlooked the beautiful golden palace of Asgard. Y/N looked to be in her very early 20s while Loki looked slightly older, by 2 or so years. The two sitting close to each other, legs crossed, Loki’ arm out behind Y/N back who was using it as a prop at the moment, the young Y/N finally looking up at him._

_“My father told me that the Alfather spoke to him of your intent with me,” the young woman spoke, watching Loki intently._

_“That so,” he smiled sheepishly, “then tell me, my sweet Y/N, what pray tell are my intentions?”_

_“Courtship,” she smirked back to him, “although… I’m still not…”_

_Young Loki froze, eyeing her suspiciously curious to the little shield maidens play._

_“What is there to be sure of,” he retorted the two having discussed the thoughts of courtship, he thought they were already in agreement, siting up strait to face her head on ._

_“Y/N, you know my intentions, is it something your father said? Does he not approve, because if not I can….,” he began almost in a panic now but the young woman reaching up wrapping slender fingers around his neck, cherishing tense jaw._

_“Norns Loki! Calm down, you’re always so serious when it comes to me,” young Y/N spoke in exasperation towards the young god._

_“Shouldn’t a man be when it comes to the woman he loves,” Loki admitted with a smirk, reaching up & taking her hands in his to lay on his legs._

_“Then it would put my father at ease to know that, since you are courting his daughter openly,” the young Y/N smiled happily._

_The young raven-haired god became overjoyed, jumping forward to wrap lithe arms around the young woman’ thick frame, jerking her back with him into the tall grass. Capturing her lips when they landed, allowing her to up to prop on his chest to look down at him._

_“Father is upset because you didn’t choose Thor,” Loki lamented with a laugh as he let go of Y/N to push her hair out of her face._

_“He has plenty of suitors,” Y/N smirked, leaning down to peck his lips, “besides my father would much rather I court you because of your intelligence.”_

_“Is that so  my little enchantress,” Loki smirked holding his hand palm up on his chest at Y/N’ nose a golden necklace just like the one she wore appearing in his palm._

_“It is,” she giggled, sliding off his stomach to sit up, allowing him to do the same but sitting on her knees between his legs, the god leaning up to put the pendant around her neck._

_“Consider that the first of many gifts love,” he smiled at her before the image faded to another._

_This scene looked to be the same day or possibly a few days later, the young gods standing before a golden throne, Odin sitting in the seat, Frigga on one side & her father on the other, Loki making a point to explain to Y/N who each person was._

_“You two have sat the date & are sure,” Odin spoke to the two, Loki holding tightly to the young Y/N._

_“Yes Alfather,” Y/N responded looking to her father Lyall & Frigga._

_“Then so be it,” Odin smiled ramming the golden scepter to the floor, echoing through the throne room, before being snapped to another scene, Loki apologizing for the harshness._

_The two standing in front of golden chamber doors, Y/N walking in, time spinning to Loki walking in, coming out angered, upset, she could feel his rage, his fear, it was making her sick. Head reeling look up at Loki, begging for him to make it stop, it was to much, the echo of someone telling her they were sorry, apologizing._

_“For what it’s worth I’m sorry,”_ echoed in her ears, opening eyes to look up at Loki who was holding her in his arms, in their chambers, talking to her but she couldn’t hear him, just the voice of another in her ears as she was losing breath.

“Y/N, dove, please, breath,” Loki spoke to the trembling creature he held in his arms, trying to get her to focus, Eira moving to take the woman.

“DON’T TOUCH HER,” Loki snarled at Eira, pulling Y/N up to his chest.

 _“I’m sorry, it’s to save Midgard, it has to happen,”_ the words that, once echoed felt like they where choking her, darkness creeping in, trying to focus on Loki, her lover, he was hers, HER Loki!

* * *

Y/N could hear her own breathing echoing through the room as she awoke, moving heavy limbs so to sit up, the previous breakdown & realizations flooding her senses to make her head throb. Sitting up to what she took as an empty room, noting the stillness of the air, it felt odd, not of Vannaheim. Pulling herself to the edge of the bed to get to tingling feet but almost jumping out of her skin as large hot hands laid on her shoulders to make her remain seated.

“Please, lay back,” came Thor’ quiet voice as he finally came into focus, noting that he wore a different style of clothing not of Vannaheim or Asgard.

“Loki,” she breathed out in question, allowing him to help her sit back against the pillows, calling out to someone, F.R.I.D.A.Y, to tint the windows.

Following Thor as he moved about the bed, fixing pillows so that she could remain sitting, making sure that she was covered before taking a seat next to her.

“He’s back in Vannaheim,” Thor explained reaching to the table to take the glass of water to hand to her.

“I bought you here, to Midgard as his urging,” Thor admitted as Y/N took the glass gently & taking a much-needed drink.

“Blyster,” Thor began.

“I knew he would cause trouble as soon as he sat foot in Vannaheim,” Y/N spoke quietly handing the glass back, looking down at the pendant reaching to it twist it & make the opal dance.

“He still loves you Y/N,” Thor reassured her watching her close.

“How could he? After all he seen….,” Y/N hesitating to say more as she caught Thor’ gaze.

“You know deep down that none of that matters to him,” Thor spoke trying to lift her spirits.

“Loki has been through a lot himself, so don’t shut him out. I haven’t seen him in good spirits like this since you agreed to wed, allow him to help you, to take care of you,” Thor explained, lightly reaching out to take her free hand to caress over her knuckles as if trying to reassure his own self that she was really there, trying to keep his anger down at the fact Strange had done this to her.

“It makes me sick I still can’t remember anything other than what he has told me, except… I heard a voice,” Y/N began, Thor pausing to look at her, curious to where this was going, but hinting for her to continue.

“After Loki showed me that we were to be married, after I stepped into his chambers when I disappeared, I heard a man telling me he was sorry that it had to be this way, that it was to save Midgard,” Y/N puzzled herself, searching Thor’ face over, it was obvious that he was understanding her, his features hardening.

“Did… did this voice tell you why? Did you ever see a face, who they were,” Thor asked cautiously, worried that if she heard it than Loki may have as well.

“No, he didn’t say why & no I never seen a face, but I believe that who ever he is could help,” Y/N spoke, watching anger cross Thor’ eyes, thunder sounding outside the compound.

“Thor, do you…,” she began, his hand tightening around hers & obvious he was watching a different scene play out behind his eyes.

“Thor are you ok,” she asked, shaking his hand, snapping him out of it, troubled blue eyes locking onto her & painting on a leery smile.

“Sorry Y/N, you must be hungry, you’ve been asleep for 4 days now,” Thor began, quick to change the subject, thumb caressing her knuckles.

“4 days? Where is here on Midgard,” Y/N began, following his lead & leaving it for another day.

“The Avengers compound, Eira did explain that much to you before you left didn’t she,” Thor asked her, forcing himself to put on a cheery facade so that he could keep her calm, though he was already planning on calling Strange to the compound & making him fix this.

“She did,” Y/N smiled, beginning to look around the room noting the color scheme was Thor’ along with several artifacts, pausing on a dagger & sword in a glass case that tickled at her psyche once again, filling him let go of her hand to follow her gaze.

“Those are yours,” Thor admitted, getting to his feet & starting to the case to fetch them.

The god all to happy to take them out of the case & carry them over to Y/N. The bewildered woman’ eyes sparkling as he started towards her with them. Y/N recognizing them from the vision of she & Loki before Odin. Reaching out to them like an excited child hoping that touching the blades would bring back something.

Thor couldn’t help but look at her in awe, letting her take the blades to lay them her lap. Watching nimble fingers tracing over the snakes on the dagger, moving the sword to trace the wolves engraved on the guard, smiling at it, brow furrowing. Watching her pause as if listening to something.

 _“I have a gift for you Sigyn,”_ a voice, the young voice of Loki spoke as she stared down at the blade.

 _“What is this,”_ her own voice spoke, she sounded younger, tracing the sparking eye of the wolf, it was a symbol of her mother wasn’t it?

 _“Yours,”_ a young Loki smiled behind her eyes, tears stinging at them, continuing to follow the running wolves, tracing the snakes with her eyes, the dagger was his, gifted to her when they agreed to court.

 _“It is beautiful,”_ the young maiden breathed out to the weapon on her lap, not registering that the bed sank next to her, Thor watching her intently, but not daring to stop her from remembering.

_“Not as beautiful as you,” young Loki breathed out to her._

A tear falling to the blade, heart thudding in her chest, why would someone do this to them? It made no sense in her throbbing head, why was the man in her head telling her he was sorry? Just what did he do to her to make her forget, for her to end up in Laufey’ hands to be a…

 _“Thank you love,”_ Y/N breathed eyes snapping to Thor, swallowing hard as she traced along the blade, looking back down.

 _“You’ll understand when it’s all over, I have to leave you here, but not for long, I’ll come back for you and make it right. I’m sorry I don’t have time to explain,”_ the man’s voice now began, trying to take in a breath, catching in her throat unable to swallow.

That voice, Norns that voice, if she could just see his face, tears streaming, something told her to ask Thor, he may know.

“Thor take the blades, please,” Y/N voice shook, watching the god do as she asked, quick to take them, putting them up, hurrying back to watch her closely.

“Y/N,” Thor began, looking into troubled eyes.

“The voice I hear, you know them don’t you,” Y/N spoke, watching the war in the gods eyes.

Did he tell her, did he bring Strange here, force him to make it right, or did he play stupid & hope neither of them found out.

“I… wait here Siggy,” Thor breathed hurrying to his feet & out of the room.

Stepping out to the hall Thor spoke out to the AI, demanding that Strange be contacted & that he make an appearance. In moments the air sizzled, the sorcerer stepping through for the god to grab hold of him & slam him to the wall.

“She remembers you! So, you fix this,” the god snarled in his face, the sheet rock cracking around where the sorcerers body slammed into it.

“There is no….,” he began, trying to keep his own voice calm, shit she was never to regain that much back.

“She hears a mans voice telling her that all this was to save Midgard, you are the only one that could have said that to her! Fix it sorcerer or I will end you before Loki does,” Thor snarled, falling into the wall as Strange fell through a portal, but Thor sure to spin on him the moment he emerged.

“Does your brother know? & where is he,” Strange questioned, looking around quickly, the god breathing down his throat.

“NO! But he should! He arrives today & I suggest you try to help her now,” Thor snarled, lighting coursing over his body ready to end the sorcerer if he refused.

Y/N looked up the moment the door opened, Thor stepping in with a man in a red cloak following behind. The woman getting to her feet shakily, the man familiar as she wobbled weakly over to them, Thor reaching out grab her before she fell.

“This is the sorcerer Strange, he is here to help you remember,” Thor spoke glaring down the man who finally looked at Y/N.

“It’s been a long time Y/N,” the man spoke the one from her memories, seidr flashing in her eyes.

“You robbed us,” Y/N breathed, mint green seidr taking her, fueled by anger of a past with a lover she could barely remember because of this man.

“Y/N, calm down,” Thor spoke, trying to calm her.

“No, I want,” Y/N spoke eerily calm.

Eyes flaring bright, grabbing the sorcerer by his head the moment he tensed to step away. The man letting out a yell of pain, it was worse than what Ebony Maw ever thought of inflicting on him. The cape, nothing he had to stop her, he was powerless. The angered sorceress or better yet fate.

“Show me that day,” Y/N shouted, Thor trying to pull her off of the sorcerer, shouting something at her & only catching Loki’ name.

It was vivid, the fight with Thanos, the discovery that Loki had to fall form the Bifrost, the plan that he had came up with, only revealing it to one other, a Tony Stark. The vision of him watching her chase Loki through the palace, all before he took her from the baths to dump her in Midgard. Tears streaming, she couldn’t let go, he ruined THEIR life. It saved untold others, but it still didn’t excuse the fact it was ruined, they where robbed of a lifetime with each other.

“Let go love,” a voice spoke in her ear.

“He robbed us,” she sobbed out, cool hands ghosting up to the ones that held to the sorcerers head the man screaming out in silent agony.

“I know Siggy, but you need to let go dove,” he coaxed, strong body pulling to her back tightly, his seidr wrapping around her, watching her own intertwined like old lovers.

“He… I can’t… I’m sorry… Loki stop me,” Y/N cried out, a sob jerking thorough her body as his hands wrapped around hers to pull them from the sorcerer, folding them into her chest as he pulled away with her to the bed, collapsing back Y/N turning to sob in his chest.

“Breath for me love,” Loki cooed into her ear, feeling her finally take a breath, clutching to his shirt, holding tight.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t fight it enough, I didn’t… I didn’t try to remember…,” Y/N cried out, pulling close to Loki, the god sitting up to pull her with him, taking her head in his hands, not hesitating to pull her lips to his.

“No, I was the one that didn’t fight it,” he gasped on her lips.

“Kiss me again, I missed this,” Y/N breathed out.

He didn’t hesitate, he knew what they both wanted, both needed, pressing their lips together in a bruising manner, tongues begging for a taste of the other & Loki letting her take the lead. Y/N getting to her knees to push him down to the bed. The two others leaving quickly but they paid them no mind. The maiden not hesitating to hover over his body deepening the kiss and allowing him to pull her to straddle his waist, Loki swallowing the moan that escaped, bodies not forgetting.

“I love you Y/N, my little Siggy,” Loki breathed when she allowed him to.

Her hands around his throat cherishing his jaw as she leaned up to look down into emerald eyes & seeing the young god looking back at her, cocking her head at him with a smile he hadn’t seen in millennia.

“I love you Loki,” she breathed, brushing over even longer raven locks continuing to hold his gaze.

“Marry me,” he blurted, reaching up brush her hair back pulling her for another kiss that she was all too happy to deepen.

“Now,” Y/N breathed, looking over to the glass case at the dagger & sword, looking back to the god with a smirk.

“We don’t need a ceremony… wife,” he smiled at her mischievously, pulling her close to his lips.

“Then kiss me husband,” Y/N breathed before he pulled her to his lips to roll her on her back reversing their rolls but she wasn’t about to fight it.


End file.
